


Family Time (and other mischievous activities)

by ImGroovyAndIKnowIt



Category: X-Men (Movieverse)
Genre: M/M, Parent Trap AU, Parents Cherik, Shameless parent trap, funny kids
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-04-06
Updated: 2017-07-15
Packaged: 2018-10-15 20:51:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 15
Words: 37,399
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10557518
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ImGroovyAndIKnowIt/pseuds/ImGroovyAndIKnowIt
Summary: Erik and Charles divorced and split up their twins. 15 years later, Anya and Victoria meet at boarding school and decide to reconcile their dads.





	1. 'Til we meet again

**Author's Note:**

> This is a shameless parent trap adaptation.  
> Not everything that happens in the movie will happen in the story. It's a Cherik trap, after all.
> 
> Cherik won't be actively present for a few chapters while the plotting girls are at work.
> 
> We have a wonderful Chinese translation of this fic now, thank you Gogheimer for your work! :)

**Prologue**

It started with a fight. Nothing out of the ordinary; they’d had fights before. Erik had an offer to go work for Stark Industries in the United States and repeated he couldn't let the opportunity pass but Charles retorted he wouldn't sacrifice his promising career at King’s College in London. But it wasn't just that. It was the sleepless nights as their baby twin daughters demanded food and clean diapers. It was the accusing each other of not caring, of spending too much time at work, of not making enough effort.  
They didn't talk anymore, passed each other in the corridors of their house like strangers. They were miserable. They weren't a family anymore and they wondered, had they ever been one?

So it happened.

Erik took the job in New York and Charles stayed in London. But they didn't know what to do with the girls. Anya and Victoria, victims of their fathers’ divorce. They were so tiny, so innocent. The conversation about what would happen to their twins was the first calm, actual discussion Charles and Erik had had in months. They considered every option. Of course, none of them wanted to give the twins up. They could have them half time each, but it wasn't fair to the girls to make them endure the long flights every few weeks. There was only one solution. It was a terrible one but it would ensure that both men weren't left alone. They split the twins up.

Erik took Anya.

Charles took Victoria.

They would never see each other again. Or so they thought.

 

* * *

 

**Chapter 1**

 

“I'm fine, dad. Stop it.” Victoria snapped as Charles tried to slip more money into her wallet and more warm sweaters in her suitcase. “It's not that far. I'll be fine.”

Charles sighed and stepped back to look at his fifteen year-old daughter. She stood at 5”3’ with curly long brown hair that she'd put in a ponytail for the trip and clear blue eyes like Charles’s. His driver would take Victoria to her new school up in Boston in just a minute. Loyton Private School, the best there could be in the country. He wouldn't see her for a while now. Charles would come with her if he didn't have a class at Columbia in the morning. It was his first few days and he couldn't already take time off. He doubted Victoria would appreciate him accompanying her anyway. She was independent already and didn't really care for his help anymore.

“It’s the first time you’ll be so far away from me. I just want to make sure you have enough.” Charles protested.

“I have enough. I'll be back, dad. Ok, bye. I'll see you.” Victoria said, forced to accept the hug that Charles was engulfing her into.

Then she left for school.

It wasn't a long trip to Boston. Victoria arrived at school with her headphones blasting classical music in her ears. It reminded her, she hoped she could practice her piano at school. Charles had said she could, but she only believed what she saw.

Victoria found her dorm with the help of the front office volunteer and immediately started unpacking her suitcase. It was January, everyone was coming back from winter break but no one was new to the school like she was. Her dorm was more luxurious than she'd imagined, but nothing more than what she was used to. At her house in London, she used to have twice the size of this for her bedroom. And now in Westchester, it was an actual mansion. She had never really cared about it though. She could've lived in a smaller home and be just as fine. The room she was going to live in for the next few months was still of adequate size; two double beds with carved wooden headboards, two closets and two desks. There was also a bathroom attached to it. There was plenty of room for two girls to live. Apparently, the school wanted to promote friendship and community living by having everyone live with a roommate. That was just great. But Victoria was lucky to have a room overlooking the immense garden, with a view on the well-kept lawn, trees and flowers. It was beautiful.

Victoria only hoped that her roommate would be tolerable. She was easily annoyed by people and she'd tried countless times to get her dad to arrange a single room for her. Charles had said it wasn't possible, and that he'd asked but Victoria was 93% sure he'd lied and just wanted to force her to meet someone and make friends. What would making friends do for her anyways? She was doing just fine on her own.

Once everything was unpacked and efficiently put in her part of the room, Victoria sat down on her bed and sighed. She took out her phone realizing she'd forgotten to text her dad she'd made it safe. So she typed a quick message and put her phone on her bedside table. The only decoration she'd arranged was a picture frame of her and her dad at a restaurant at the top of a building that had the most beautiful view of London in the background. It was her favorite picture of them and the only one on which she deemed her face acceptable.

The other side of the room wasn't the same. It had posters of U2 and of various actors that Victoria remembered seeing in some movies. At least she couldn't see any loud speakers that would disturb her sleep or study time and no big mess that would make her sick. It was going to be ok.

The door suddenly opened to reveal a pink-haired girl in black jeans and a black leather jacket. She sent Victoria a look as she walked in, raising an eyebrow. “Anya?” She said. “What are you doing here?”

“My name is Victoria.” Victoria replied calmly, not understanding what was happening, or who the girl was mistaking her with.

“Oh. My new roommate? I'm sorry I thought you were someone else.” The girl said, still looking very confused. But then she grinned. “I'm Samantha. Call me Sami.”

“I'm Victoria Xavier.”

“Can I call you Vicky?” Sami asked.

It was Victoria’s turn to raise an eyebrow, and that was a no all by itself. “My name is Victoria.” She repeated.

“Ok Victoria.” Sami replied, insisting on the full name.

Victoria stood up and walked to the door, thinking the conversation was over and she wanted to give herself a tour of the building and check out the piano. She was a bit stressed by the moving and could use some relaxing playing. But as soon as she saw her open the door, Sami spoke again. “Where are you going?” She asked. “You're a newbie, aren't you? Come on, I'll give you a tour.” She was so excited and enthusiastic it was already playing on Victoria’s nerves.

“Thank you...” Victoria still answered politely, and imagined her dad’s face if she said no like she wanted to and acted like a wild bear. “Sounds good.” she sighed.

“Let's go.” Sami grinned, leading the way.

Sami showed Victoria around the several level of dorms and, with a giggle, also pointed at the boys’ dorms, saying they were forbidden to girls. Victoria shrugged, having no intention to go there. Then the girls went to see some classrooms, the incredibly big dining hall, the theatre, the large gym, the two-story library, several lounges/living rooms and finally, the music room. It featured a large number of instruments from the drums to the saxophone, from the violin to the piano. The piano. It was beautiful and Victoria made a beeline for it. As she examined it, Victoria had the first smile on her face since she'd arrived. It was a good one; not like the one she had at home, but a pretty expensive one. She couldn't expect anything to be like what she had at home, since no one here was as crazy as her dad was. Charles had bought her a very rare and the best piano in the world for her last birthday. It was one of only 25 that existed in the world and it made the purest sound.

“Do you play?” Sami asked, seeing Victoria already seated on the piano bench with her hands on the keys

“I've played since I was 6.” Victoria replied, starting a simple tune just to warm up her fingers.

“We have an orchestra. You could be in it.” Sami said excitedly.

“No, thank you. I like playing alone.” Victoria replied, hands moving faster over the keys.

“Let's go, I didn't show you the gardens.” Sami said, forcing Victoria to leave the piano.

Victoria sighed and got up, following Sami outside with the thought to come back later to be alone with her music.

“So what's with the accent?” Sami asked.

“I'm British.” Victoria shrugged. “My dad and I just moved here.” The garden was just as beautiful as Victoria had seen through her window. Several alleys with benches provided the perfect opportunity to study outside during the beautiful days.

“Well I love it. How do you like the US?” Sami asked again.

“It's alright. It's not London.” Victoria replied with a shrug.  
As Victoria had her head turned and was watching the fountain shooting water, there was suddenly a big crashing sound and she almost fell on the floor, holding her forehead as her head spinned. She had obviously walked into someone. Someone who had walked into her as well so she wasn't going to be too apologetic about it.

Victoria raised her eyes to see who it was. It was like looking in the mirror. Victoria frowned, thinking she was hallucinating since her head was still spinning. She’d hit it pretty hard. The only thing differentiating Victoria from the other girl was the hair. While Victoria’s was medium long, brown and curly, the other one had a tie and dye with blond tips and straight hair.

“Watch where you're going.” The girl said.

“It was an accident. How about you watch where you're going.” Victoria retorted with a frown.

“Anya, you're here. I mistook her for you earlier.” Sami said with a smile as if she wasn't aware that the two girls were glaring at each other full force.

“You thought I was her?” The so-called Anya repeated, making a face as if the mere idea disgusted her. “Please.”

Victoria was offended now, and she wasn't going to just let it go. “I would never put half my hair in acid to make it white.”

“I don't know where you went to school, but it's called hydrogen peroxide.” Anya snapped back. “At least it doesn't look like I have a horse tail trailing down my back.”

Sami had to forcefully remove Victoria before she could do anything she was going to regret on her first day. As they made their way back to their dorm, Sami couldn't stop talking about how uncanny the girls’ resemblance was. Victoria did her best to ignore it.  
\-------------

The next day was Victoria’s first day of class, and the first thing she was thankful for was the absence of obligation to wear a uniform at school. She was more comfortable in her own clothes. There was no fight for the bathroom in the morning, and Sami led the way to the dining hall again to get breakfast, chirpy as always. Breakfast wasn't bad, although there wasn't porridge and only regular tea. Now she wished she'd taken some of her favorite one with her.

Victoria checked her schedule and saw she had science first period. She turned around to ask Sami to explain where her class was in these four massive buildings only to realise her roommate was gone.

A321 shouldn't be too hard to find on her own. With no map. Victoria went up to the third floor but it stopped at A315 so she frowned and went back down. She knew there was more to the third floor than what she'd seen but she had no idea how to access it. Going to another building, she found B321 but of course it was an English class, and not hers. Eventually, Victoria found someone who could tell her where she needed to go. It was on the third floor, but she had to access that part from another staircase. This bloody building had made her late since the bell had rung over 10 minutes ago.

Eventually, Victoria stood before class A321 and let out a sigh. She knocked on the door and walked in, immediately having 30 pairs of eyes on her. The teacher looked at her with a disapproving frown on his face. “Miss Lehnsherr, I see being late is a habit the holidays didn't rid you of."

“My name is Victoria. I'm only late because I'm new and no one cared to give me a map..”

The teacher looked confused, wearing the exact same expression that Sami had.

“I'm here, Mr Flanagan.” Anya said, raising her hand and looking as displeased as Victoria was.

“Ah. Yes, um what did you say your name was again?” Now the teacher, Mr Flanagan looked a bit embarrassed.

“Victoria Xavier.” Victoria repeated.

“I remember now. I was informed of a new student. I apologize for the confusion. Welcome to Loyton, Miss Xavier. Please take a seat.” Mr Flanagan said and Victoria didn't need to be told twice. She made her way to the available seat that was the farthest away from her lookalike. That girl was a real bitch.

The rest of the class passed without incident, and so did the rest of the day. This school is pretty decent, Victoria thought as she left AP math, her last class of the day. There was only one problem. That girl people couldn't stop mistaking her for. It was incredibly annoying. Yes, Victoria was willing to admit there was a little resemblance, but nothing more than that. In a day, she'd been called Anya 9 times in total. And the girl was in most of her classes too, to top it all.

“So how was your first day?” Sami asked as she stood in the queue to get dinner with Victoria.

“It was alright.” Victoria replied, taking a bowl of carrot salad and putting it on her tray.

“I can't believe you're taking AP math, that shit is so hard.” Sami complained, running a hand through her light pink hair.

Victoria shrugged. “It's not really. I like math. It looks like it's going to be a challenging class and I need one.”

“You're crazy.” Sami commented before picking her hot food. She got some pork with mashed potatoes and made her way to the table where her friends were.

Victoria followed, but as she did she tripped on something and fell down, her tray crashing on the floor and her food spreading all around. Everyone turned their attention to the noise and laughed at her. What Victoria had tripped on was a foot; a foot which belonged to none other than Anya.

“Oh, you really should watch where you’re going.” Anya said with a small, innocent smile as she withdrew her foot.

If that girl wanted war, she was going to have it.

 


	2. Pranks

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Brownie points for anyone who finds my Steve Jobs reference here haha ;) love that movie too.

It was Anya Lehnsherr’s second year at Loyton. She had arrived like anyone else, in freshman year, being only 14 but already sure of what she wanted. She had been too smart and a better student that anyone at her small middle school in downtown Seattle. Then her dad had heard of Loyton and signed her up there. She remembered it being really hard to leave him. It had been her and Erik for all of her 13 years at that time. Going so far away with the thought that she'd only see him at winter break and the summer had put her in such a sour and depressed mood. But as time passed, she learnt to live away from her dad, Skyping with him from time to time to make sure he got his fair time of human interaction. Dealing with his grumpiness over a screen wasn't as easy as seeing It live but they managed. It was all for the best, she loved classes here. She was in AP pretty much everything and had even taken on extra classes. Not to mention the humongous library, her personal heaven.

A few months after arriving, she had learnt really how much studying here cost and suddenly she wanted to leave. She was taking all the money. She was selfish. Surely, her dad couldn't afford it, could he? But Erik had reassured her and told her not to worry about it. They had never lived in luxury, so Anya was right to be worried. She didn't complain though. She had a big enough room in their two bedroom apartment though and she had never needed anything. She was loved. Really, she was as happy as anyone could be. But what a shock it was coming here and seeing all this fancy stuff. The big dorm and the private bathrooms; the ornate staircases and paintings on the walls; the beautiful garden, the incredible amenities. It had made her head spin and her heart homesick.

Anya was a contradiction. She was as studious and smart as she was sociable. Of course, it wasn't binary. You could be gifted and sociable at the same time. The cliché was glasses and social awkwardness and Anya was far from that. She enjoyed parties, boys and friends as much as she loved reading and discussing science.

Now she was just back from winter break which she'd spent with her dad and grandma, getting energy from her family before spending some more months on the other side of the country. She had been happy to be back at school, until one point. One crash, to be precise. That girl with the ponytail and the stupid face that looked like hers. She had run into Anya without even saying sorry and then had insulted her. Who did this girl think she was? It was war. Admittedly, tripping Victoria up was a bit childish but it was just rightful revenge.

Two days passed without another incident and it was on Thursday that it happened. Anya had been glaring at Victoria every chance she had- which was a lot, actually, since she found out they shared a certain number of classes. But other than some looks and a few spiky remarks, it had been calm. Thursday night, Anya was in the shower, washing her hair and singing the latest Sam Smith single in the shower. It was another amazing thing about this place; there were speakers in the bathroom so she could listen to music while being in the shower. Suddenly, she heard an alarm ringing. Frowning, Anya turned the shower off to listen closely. It was the fire alarm. She knew it from all the drills during class.

“Fire!” She heard someone yell outside the door.

Gasping, Anya grabbed her towel and wrapped it around her body before running out of her room, not having any time to get dressed since there was a fire.

She only realised there was no emergency once she reached the end of the corridor and saw that everyone was looking at her. Anya stopped dead on her feet and blushed so hard she thought it would go all the way down to her feet. There was no fire and Victoria was standing next to Anya’s dorm room with her phone and a smug smile.

“Hey, slow down, where's the fire?” Victoria’s voice was pleased and triumphant, and it made Anya all the more angry. She stomped back to her room and slammed the door on a few girls’ laughs.

She wasn't going to stand that.

* * *

 

Anya had her usual Skype with her dad on Sunday night, and he was always ready, always on time at 5 p.m EST sharp. At 4:55 p.m, she turned on her laptop and sat on her bed with it, ready to give him a full report. He could be a bit controlling sometimes, but her being so far away meant they both had to compromise.

At 4:59 p.m., she was ready. And at 5:00 p.m., she received an incoming Skype call from contact Erik Lehnsherr. He only used the account to communicate with her and had still put his full name. Go figure.

“Hey dad.” Anya said with a smile as the screen displayed Erik’s face sitting at a table in the living room of their apartment.

“Hello, how are you?” Erik asked.

“I'm doing ok. School is good.” Anya replied as she almost always did. Except at the beginning when leaving home was too hard to stand.

“I'm glad.” Erik glanced at his right. “Stop it. I told you I'll be back to it.” He snapped to someone off-screen. “I'm sorry, Mäuschen. Emma is being very indelicate as always.”

“Say hi for me. Why is she at home on a Sunday?” Anya asked since Erik never brought friends, work colleagues -or anyone for that matter- home. What was going on?

“Remember that deal for a design hotel I was going for?” Erik asked, with a faint smile on his lips. As an architect running his own company now, he'd fought with several other ones for a huge contract of hotel designing that could potentially lead to other building designing of the same brand in the future. It was a big deal; of course Anya remembered it. So she nodded. “I got it. And Emma forced herself to the apartment to start working on it.”

“Oh wow, congratulations dad, it's amazing!” Anya said with a huge smile.

“Thank you. But let's talk about you, how's school?” Erik asked, sending another pointed look to the side before he settled down. Emma and Anya must've been the only two people on earth not to be disturbed by his glares.

“I have two essays due next week so I'll be spending time in the library.” Anya informed.

“Don't you already do that?” Erik asked with his little side smile which indicated he knew his daughter too well. To anyone else, this wouldn't even have been considered a smile, but Anya was trained and could recognise every one of them, with their own details and meanings. One she'd never seen though, was a bright one. A bright, blinding smile like the one he had on that wedding picture he thought she didn't know about. The picture hidden between two books on the shelf. Anya wished she could see that smile in person. But she'd never dared to ask what the picture was.

“I do, but now I'll have a goal.” Anya replied, only protesting lightly because it was true.

“If you say so.” Erik said indulgently.

“Have you met any new people?” Anya asked, although the answer was always the same.

“No, how about you?”

Anya groaned, thinking of Victoria. “There's a new girl at school. She's annoying. She's declared war on me.”

“Don't let her get in your way.” Erik replied with a small frown now. “You're my daughter, she's going to regret it.”

“Are you telling me to fight back?” Anya asked with a trademark smirk.

“Within reason. She can't walk all over you.”

Anya wished she was like her dad sometimes, That her glare and icy stare turned people to a pile of goo that didn't bother her. But she wasn't like him, so she had to use other devices.

“Emma is becoming green around the face from waiting. I better appease her.” Erik said with a roll of his eyes. “I'll talk to you soon, Mäuschen.”

“Sure, dad. Bye.” Anya smiled at the screen and waved, before disconnecting the call.

* * *

 

  
Anya had to live through the humiliation for the whole following week as people laughed at her for running almost naked in the corridor. She was lucky no adult had seen her or she would've been punished. It was of course forbidden to walk around school with no clothes on. So a week was plenty of time to plot a revenge and Anya had a good one in mind. She had noticed that Victoria seemed to avoid any pepper or anything remotely spicy. It was the kind of information you needed about your enemy. Even better, there was a dance on Saturday night to celebrate the start of the second part of the year. It was all very formal and Anya’s crush had asked her to be his date for it. She was incredibly excited but couldn't forget her mission. Victoria was going to be just as humiliated as Anya had been.

On the day of the dance, Anya put on a simple navy blue dress and her special shoes that had clear heels. She straightened her hair again after washing it and smiled at herself in the mirror. She had never liked her curly hair, and she always straightened it even though it took ages every time. Right now, she didn't look exceptionally fancy, but it would be fine.

Anya left her room and went down to the ballroom where the dance was. It usually was a big lounge but it had been rearranged for the occasion. Sebastian, Anya’s date, was standing there in a suit with no tie. He was a cute sixteen year old with dark hair, brown eyes and a lopsided smile. They’d had a sort of date before winter break around a cup of coffee and Anya had gone back to her room with a grin spreading from ear to ear.

“Hi. You look great.” Sebastian said, smiling at Anya.

“Thank you.” Anya smiled back and they both made their way to the ball room. Music was already playing and there was a long buffet of food on both sides of the room along with drinks and decorations. There were carved fruits and vegetables in the heraldry of the school, hundreds of petits fours and even a chocolate fountain. No alcohol would be served, and adults would be there to make sure no one brought any but there were plenty of juices and non-alcoholic cocktails.  
Anya found her friends Lily and Cameron and smiled at them and their respective dates. It was a big evening.

“So how are you?” Sebastian asked, a little awkwardly. “Do you want a drink?”

“I'll have the red berries juice. Thank you.” Anya replied, and accepted her glass once Sebastian returned. She kept looking around to see when Victoria would arrive. Anya hoped she would come. What if she didn't? All this planning for nothing. “How was your winter break?”

“It was good. I went to Florida with my brother. He's 22 so we got to do more than exchange gifts and sit around next to a tree.” Sebastian replied.

“What about your parents and your family?” Anya asked, not understanding. She couldn't imagine spending Hanukkah without her dad.

“My parents went to a freaking church. I wasn't going to stay there and be bored to death.” Sebastian shrugged, taking another sip of his soda. “What did you do?”

“I went home and spent it with my dad and my Oma.” Anya said with a smile.

“Your what?” Sebastian asked.

“My grandma.” Anya explained. “We always celebrate Hanukkah together.”

“Ah yeah, I've heard of that. No Christmas.”

“We’re Jewish.” Anya said, as she finally spotted Victoria in the crowd. Her nemesis was wearing black pants with a white top, and her hair wasn't tied for once. She had clearly been dragged here, judging by a beaming Sami next to her.

“Excuse me.” Anya said as she made her way back to the buffet table. She took a small container from her pouch and opened it. She almost coughed as a bit of chili powder evaporated into the air. It wasn't really dangerous but it would give the girl a good sweat. She emptied it into her glass and went to see a boy who had his eyes on Victoria. This guy would do it. “Hey, do you want to give that to the girl over there? Don't tell her it's from me. it's a secret admirer.” She winked. “Come on, go. You know you want to.”

As soon as the boy left with the glass, Anya poured herself another glass of that red berry juice, since it was her favorite, and joined Sebastian again. The headmaster, Mr. Enderson was going to give a speech. There he was, in his black suit and everlasting smile. He was always enthusiastic and joyful, something Anya enjoyed.

She watched from the corner of her eye as Victoria accepted the glass but didn't spare a glance at the boy.

  
“Students. Students.” Mr. Enderson called to get everyone’s attention. Everyone stopped what they were doing and turned towards him. “I will be brief, I promise so we can all enjoy the music and delicious food. Welcome back everyone to Loyton on this beautiful new year. I hope it is filled with academic success and long-lasting friendships. You all look very elegant this evening and I won't hold your attention any longer. Please remember to be kind and respectful to each o-”

Mr. Enderson cut himself off as a violent cough resonated in the room. Oh no, this was the worst moment. They were going to get killed for this. Both of them since Victoria knew it was her work. Mr. Enderson got off stage and rushed towards Victoria. But she didn't need any help with ran to the buffet to eat everything she could. Mr. Enderson picked up her glass that she'd dumped on the table and gave it a suspicious sniff.

It took several minutes for Victoria to be able to function again. Her face was red but it wasn't all from the chili. She was furious. She stomped towards Anya and slapped her across the face, so hard that her handprint could be seen on Anya’s cheek. “You did this.” She hissed. She didn't have to yell to be menacing. She couldn't yell anyway. Her mouth was still burning but her eyes said enough.

“You started it.” Anya replied, hitting Victoria in retaliation. They were about to go on to an actual physical fight when Mr. Enderson came to stand between them. He was no longer wearing a smile. Instead of it was a deeply annoyed expression.

“Girls. This is not the school spirit and mutual respect I was talking about. I am very disappointed in you.” Mr. Enderson said, his voice loud and authoritative. “I am very well aware of what you both have been doing. This is childish and dangerous. Go to your rooms while I think of an acceptable punishment for your behavior.” He ordered.

Both girls knew better than to argue and both left the room under the supervision of one of the teachers.

 

The next day, Anya and Victoria were both moved to an empty dorm to spend the rest of the year as roommates. “To teach you to live in harmony in community. And if this petty fight goes on, I will contact your parents,” had said Mr. Enderson.

How were they supposed to share a room, when they couldn't stand each other?


	3. Birthday(s)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you everyone for the lovely words!! You all rock
> 
> And thank you to my beautiful German-speaking friend for the help! 
> 
> We're getting closer and closer to the big moment...

**Chapter 3**

The next day, Victoria packed all her clothes back in her suitcase in a neat pile and unpacked it again once she was in her new room. In no time, it was as if she'd never moved. Everything has found its proper place again. She picked up her headphones and put them in her ears, playing some of her favorite Beethoven pieces.   
Sadly, this moment of peace didn't last long as Anya entered the room with a pile of clothes in her arms which she dumped on the bed. Then she grabbed a book and started reading, paying Victoria no attention.

Victoria managed to keep quiet for 10 minutes before she had to say it. “Aren't you going to put your clothes away?” She asked. It was a disgusting mess and she couldn't stand it. She always picked up after her dad who left books and cups everywhere because untidiness drove her crazy.

“I'll do it if I want to. Right now I'm reading.” Anya replied, not looking up.

Victoria went back to her music and an hour passed where neither of them moved. Then, Anya grabbed a sheet, and managed to tie it on both sides of the room, effectively cutting it in half. Problem solved, they didn't have to see each other anymore.

“It's not because I don't see it that I don't know it's still there.” Victoria remarked.

Victoria wondered why the other girl was doing that when she heard Anya speaking to someone with an accented voice. It sounded a bit British but with a rougher side.

“I'm fine. How are you?” Anya asked, then unexpectedly started speaking another language. German. “Ist Emma noch hier?”

“Nein. Ich habe sie rausgoworfen.” Erik replied.

“Dad.” Anya said in a reproachful tone. “Sie ist Dein einziger Freund. Auch wenn sie seltsam ist.”

“Sie ist nicht mein einziger Freund. Egal...” Erik shook his head.

“Ist sie doch.” Anya argued.

“Ist das ein Haufen rumfliegender Klamotten den ich da rumliegen sehe?” Erik asked, his voice taking a sterner tone.

“Nein. Ja. Aber ich bin gerade umgezogen.” Anya defended.

“Warum bist du umgezogen?”

“Wegen diesem Mädchen von dem ich Dir erzählt habe. Ich muss jetzt mit ihr zusammen wohnen.”

“Mäuschen, du kannst nicht in so einem Durcheinander leben.” Erik scolded. “Räum auf.”

“Naaa gut.” Anya grumbled.

“So how did your essays go?” Erik asked, switching back to English.

“They are brilliant, as always.” Anya replied.

Erik snorted. “Modesty isn't your strong suit, is it, Mäuschen?”

Anya shrugged. “Well I know I'm good at it.”

“I'm glad you do. So your birthday is coming up, what do you want?” Erik asked.

“I don't know.” Anya sighed. “I’d say books. You can't go wrong with books.”

“It's what you ask for every time. But if that's what makes you happy, I'll look into more books.” Erik conceded.

“Well, I want a cat but I doubt you'll suddenly say yes.” Anya remarked.

“Especially since you're not home 90% of the time.”

Victoria stopped listening at this point since it wasn’t that interesting. A few minutes later, she got up went down to the music room to play. She hated the situation. Being forced to live with her nemesis and having to stare at the sheet separating the room all the time? Hopefully they could play it well enough to make the headmaster believe they were getting along now. The sooner she would be away from Anya, the better.  
  
Victoria stayed at the piano for a good hour, and then moved to a sofa and stared at the garden. When she eventually had to go back to her room, Anya had settled down and she was quiet now, which was a good but temporary thing.

* * *

  
  
Two weeks passed, but it didn’t get better. Nothing was solved. Anya and Victoria were still poisoning each other’s lives, but discreetly now. Anya put glue on the piano keys; Victoria put oil on Anya’s hair straightener and replaced toothpaste with shampoo. It was all sorts of nice things they did to each other, while avoiding any actual interaction. The sheet was still in place, and none of them wanted to take it off. Victoria could hear that Anya had friends over sometimes, but she pretended like she didn’t notice when they were so loud Victoria couldn’t hear herself thinking.  
  
In other words, it was a modern Cold War.  
  
Friday, February 3rd was Victoria’s birthday; something that her father, Charles, had deemed important enough to make the trip to Boston and spend it with her. Her aunt Raven was coming too. It was nice of them, but they didn’t have to. A call would’ve sufficed in Victoria’s opinion. It was planned that they were meeting at 6 and then going to dinner in town, so Victoria had plenty of time. She spent that extra time at the piano, practicing Beethoven’s Moonlight Sonata and Sonata no.8 which were both her favorites. Especially the latter which had slow parts and more dramatic parts in equal measure.   
  
“I knew I’d find you here.” A voice came from the doorway and Victoria jumped, startled. She always got so deep into her musical bubble that she never noticed anything else around. Looking up, Victoria saw Charles and smiled at him, glancing at the clock. It was 6:30 p.m so he was late, and she was even worse since she hadn’t seen the time pass.  
  
“Hi dad. Sorry, I only meant to stay an hour.” Victoria replied with a frown, annoyed at herself for being so late. It never happened. Maybe Anya was rubbing off on her after all. Her lookalike was always late, wherever she went. She just didn’t seem to have anynotion of time.  
  
“I know, darling. It’s alright. We just arrived.” Charles said, walking into the room with a big, sunny smile and Victoria accepted a hug as he wrapped his arms around her. “I’m so happy to see you, sweetheart. Happy birthday.”  
  
“Thanks. I’m happy to see you too, dad.”  
  
Victoria saw a flash of blonde hair coming towards her and soon she was forced into another hug. “Happy Birthday, grumpy smurf.” Raven said with a grin of her own. Victoria hated when her aunt called her like that. She was neither grumpy nor blue. But Raven didn’t seem to care. She never did.  
  
“Thanks.” Victoria grumbled.  
  
“Raven.” Charles said with a chuckle. “Let’s go, I’m starving.” The three of them made their way out of the school and to Charles’s car. “I booked a table at a restaurant you’re going to like. You said you missed curry and it’s said to be the best one.”  
  
“Oh, curry.” Victoria said, spirits instantly lifted. She did miss the British dish. She loved to make it as well, but here there was just no way to do it.  
  
“See, I told you.” Charles told Raven, probably because they’d bet on whether or not Victoria would like it.  
  
“Happy grumpy smurf.” Raven commented.  
  
Victoria rolled her eyes and looked out of the window for the duration of the car ride, seeing building after building, car after car, pedestrian after pedestrian. Finally, Charles parked the car and they all got out, walking into a restaurant that looked very fancy, judging from its outside and personnel in formal black and white outfits.  
  
Once they were seated and had ordered their food, the questions started. Luckily, Victoria was ready for them.  
  
“How is school?” Charles asked.  
  
“Good.” Victoria replied.  
  
“Are you eating well?”  
  
“Yes.”  
  
“Do you like your classes?”  
  
“Yes.”  
  
“Do you have enough money?”  
  
“Too much.”  
  
“How is your room?”  
  
“Good.”  
  
“How is your roommate?”  
  
It was the only question where Victoria hesitated. Should she say it? Say she was forced to board with the most insufferable human being? “It’s… complicated.”  
  
Charles sensed the hesitation and pounced on it, already worried. “I thought you said she was ok. Enthusiastic but tolerable, I remember.”  
  
“That was Sami. That was before. She was heaven compared to what I have to endure now.”  
  
“Why? What happened?” Charles asked with a frown that really didn’t suit him.  
  
Victoria understood her mistake as soon as she’d said it. She couldn’t say things like that to her dad. He was worried by the smallest thing that risked to happen to her, so telling him that Victoria had almost choked on a drink spiked with chili pepper wasn’t a good idea at all. “I’m just with another girl now. She’s a pain, that’s all. She’s messy and she takes forever in the bathroom. She sings in the shower.” Victoria complained. She didn’t even have to make that up, it was all true.  
  
“Reminds me of someone.” Raven said, glancing at Charles.  
  
“At least you’re not homesick.” Charles defended, relaxing a little.  
  
The food arrived, and Victoria was too happy about her chicken curry to say another word. She loved to cook and bake but she hadn’t been able to in a while now. Maybe during the holidays –or what they seemed to call spring break here.  
  
The cake was the next thing to arrive and it was a big one, way too big for the three of them. On the cake was written ‘Happy 15th birthday Victoria’ and Charles decided to give some to everyone else in the restaurant. Because why not, that’s the sort of things he did.

“So now about your present.” Charles said with a smile, pulling an envelope out of his jacket.

Victoria raised an eyebrow, intrigued, and took it. When she opened it, she gasped. “Dad? Are we going to see Grigory Sokolov?” Victoria exclaimed in what was her loudest tone of voice ever.

Charles beamed at her, happy about the reaction. “Yes we are. I know he's your favorite.”

Victoria examined the tickets in her hand, not believing her eyes. July 21th, Paris was written on it. It caught Victoria’s attention. “It's in Paris dad, are you sure you've really paid attention to it?”

“Yes, I'm aware. We’ll just have to go there, won't we? We can have a little trip in Paris and maybe London while we’re there.” Charles suggested.

“Wow dad, I can't believe it. I thought I was going to miss it.” Victoria said, eyes still on the tickets. She finally saw there   
was a personalised birthday card in there too, with a picture of Charles with Victoria when she was a toddler on the front. The card was beautiful too, but nothing beat the tickets.

“You're not going to miss it. If he's not coming to America, then we’ll come to him.” Charles affirmed. “How is the piano at school?”

“It's good. Better than what I expected.” Victoria admitted.

“Ok move over Charles, it's my turn.” Raven cut off as she pushed a box towards Victoria. “I should've gone first, now that I think of it. It doesn't look good anymore next to his present. Damn you Charles.”

Victoria gave her aunt a smile for her effort. “Thank you.” She said, taking the small box and opening it. Inside was a silver round pendant necklace with ‘I'm a lonesome cowboy’ written on it. Victoria picked it up to get a better look and saw there was something on the other side. It said ‘and screw you’.

Victoria chuckled and put on the necklace on that side. “Thank you.” She said again.

“Happy birthday, grumpy.” Raven replied with a smug smile as Charles gaped. “I know you don't wear jewelry but I figured you'd like that.”

“I do.” Victoria agreed.

“Raven!” Charles finally exclaimed in outrage, finally over his shock.

“What?” Raven smiled at him. They always managed to fight for whatever reason. Victoria was actually amazed they were here together today in the first place.

“It's so inappropriate. She's 15, Raven!” Charles frowned, looking at the necklace.

“I could've got one that said ‘fuck you’, what are you complaining about?” Raven shrugged.

They spent the rest of the time arguing but Victoria didn't really care. She blew her candles and ate a piece of cake and that was good enough. Charles drove her back to school and said goodbye and Victoria walked back to her room. As soon as she walked in, she noticed Anya was talking to someone. She couldn't see who it was, however, because of the sheet that was there ever since they'd moved together. She could hear it though, it was her father again.

Victoria decided not to care and pinned her birthday card on the wall. She looked at it and almost laughed again, thinking about her new necklace. That's one she was going to wear for sure.

Some time later, Victoria forgot how long since she was doing homework -yes, at that hour of night-, she heard something that definitely caught her attention.

“Happy birthday again, Mäuschen.” Erik's voice said through the computer.

“Thanks dad. Good night. love you, bye.” Anya replied and there was the sound of a laptop being closed. Birthday? Victoria frowned. It was probably another joke, another prank. It couldn't be true. That girl couldn't ruin one more thing in Victoria’s life. She wouldn't accept it.

But she said nothing.

When Anya eventually got up from her bed to the bathroom -which was on Victoria’s side of the room, she tripped on the sheet and fell on her face, taking the damn thing down. Victoria couldn’t help but laugh.

“Good one.” she said.

Anya frowned, getting back on her feet and rubbing her knee. “Shut up.” she replied with a glare that wasn’t really frightening.

Anya looked up, her gaze directed to a card pinned on the wall above Victoria’s bed. Victoria hadn’t put anything on her wall, so one thing really stuck out now and attracted Anya’s attention. “What’s your problem?” she said, sounding angrier than ever.

“You just fell in a really pathetic way and I laughed.” Victoria shrugged.

“Don’t pretend you don’t know what I’m talking about.” Anya continued, pointing at the birthday card. “Stop copying me. it’s creepy.”

“Who would want to copy you? You’re so whiny and childish.” Victoria retorted. “Oh I’m gonna speak German just to show off. and how about dating a stupid guy just to show off.”

“What about you? Music is my life. Nothing ever changes because I’m 80 and asocial. predictable, boring.” Anya yelled back.

It was unclear who started but soon, slaps and insults were exchanged. It was quite ridiculous since they both had no idea how to physically fight but they knew how to insult.   
Suddenly, the door opened and the woman they called The Guard because of all the rules she had to enforce, stepped in the room. "Is there a problem here, girls? Shouldn't you be getting ready for bed?" She asked with a raised eyebrow that meant 'you better have the right answer there'.

Anya was the first to react. She threw an arm around Victoria's shoulders and laughed. "No problem at all. We're just celebrating our birthdays. What a great idea putting us together. We're like sisters now." She declared with a big smile.

Victoria couldn't believe it worked, but then they were alone again. The catastrophe of their parents being contacted was avoided.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here is the translation of the conversation between Erik and Anya. I purposefully put it there at the end so you can be as confused, reading it as Victoria is, hearing it (unless you speak German of course). 
> 
> Is Emma still here?” 
> 
> “She's not. I kicked her out.” Erik replied. 
> 
> “Dad.” Anya said in a reproachful tone. “She's your only friend. As weird as she is.” 
> 
> “She's not my only friend. Anyway.” Erik shook his head. 
> 
> “She is though.” Anya argued. 
> 
> “Is that a mess of clothes I see behind you?” Erik asked, his voice taking a sterner tone. 
> 
> “No. Yes. But I just moved.” Anya defended. 
> 
> “Why did you move?” 
> 
> “Because of this girl I told you about. I'm forced to room with her now.” 
> 
> “Mäuschen, you can't live in a mess like that.” Erik scolded. “Tidy up.” 
> 
> “Fine.” Anya grumbled.


	4. A Revelation

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you guys don't mind that the updates aren't regular. But I finished this one and figured I'd post it. It's a shorter one because after this they're going to start plottings ;)

**Chapter 4**

 

Anya went to the bathroom and locked the door while Victoria put the sheet back up, holding back angry tears. She hated the United States. She hated people. But most of all, she hated Anya and the stupid school for forcing them to be together.

 When Anya got out of the shower, close to an eternity later, Victoria was already asleep.

 The next day- and all the other days of the week- was calm. Anya and Victoria completely ignored each other. They tried to never be in the room at the same time except for sleeping. There was always one in the library, out in the garden or in the music room. It was efficient. No talking meant no fighting. It was simple. Anya was still thinking about that picture on Victoria’s wall. There was a sense of familiarity about the man that she couldn't shake. Had she seen him somewhere? She couldn't tell. But no, Victoria had just arrived from London and Anya had never been in the UK. She’d only got a quick look at the picture, she was probably mistaken. But the feeling didn't leave her.

* * *

 

 On Friday night, there was a weather advisory and a storm alert. All students were provided with flashlights and blankets in case of a power cut and plenty of bottled water. They were as ready as they could ever be. Eager or scared, now everyone was waiting.

The worst of the storm hit them at midnight that night. The rushing wind made whistling, hissing noises and rain was pouring down as the roll of thunder resonated from the sky. Then lightning struck.

 Anya woke up with a start at the loud sound of the first lightning, striking a point somewhere in the distance. It went again. And again. And again; sometimes quieter, sometimes louder, and sometimes it seemed like the bolt of lightning was striking right in the school garden for it was so loud. Anya was scared of storms, and especially lightning. Rationally, she knew there was no way they were all dying from being struck by lightning tonight, but it didn't stop her body from freaking out.

 “What?” Victoria asked, hearing Anya shaking.

“Nothing.” Anya snapped defensively, not wanting to be made fun of at the moment.

“Whatever.” Victoria shrugged, looking at the ceiling. She closed her eyes, but opened them a few minutes later when Anya spoke.

 

“I'm afraid of thunder.” Anya admitted.

“I'm not very fond of it either.” Victoria replied. “It's going to be fine.”

“How do you know that?” Anya asked.

“No idea. Everyone always says that.” Victoria said. “Let's just distract each other. Talk.”

“I don't know. What am I supposed to say?” Anya said with a sigh. She was so tense. “Usually when there's thunder, my dad plays the piano until I fall asleep again.”

“So you do like the piano.” Victoria said, almost in triumph. Anya had been complaining so hard and criticising her piano practices.

“Of course. I only said that to annoy you.” Anya replied.

“What is your dad like?” Victoria asked, figuring this was a good way to distract Anya even though she also wished she had her piano.

Anya’s voice was a little bit less stressed when she answered. “He's an architect. We live in Seattle. It's rainy but it's mostly ok. He loves music. People are generally scared of him, it's kind of funny to see but i understand them. He doesn't like animals that much. I want a cat.” She said with a pout.

“I have a cat.” Victoria added. “Well it's my dad’s,  I don't want it.

“You don't want a cat? You're even weirder than I thought.” Anya exclaimed, having forgotten about thunder.

“They're useless.” Victoria defended. “What about your mother? Does she like animals?”

“It's just me and my dad. He adopted me.” Anya confessed. “Can I ask you something?”

“Sorry, that wasn't on purpose.” Victoria apologised for the first time. She knew what that was like. “What do you want?”

“Can I see your birthday card again?” Anya asked. Of all things, it was the one Victoria least expected to hear.

“Fine, but you get up.” She declared.

“Turn the light on then.” Anya ordered her. Victoria tried, but it didn't work. “Turn the light on.” Anya repeated.

“Wait a bloody minute!” Victoria said as she grabbed her flashlight and turned it on. “We’re out of power.”

To avoid tripping on the sheet again, Anya just took it off in the dark room and made her way to Victoria’s bed. She grabbed the flashlight and directed it to the picture.

The realisation happened so quickly it made Anya’s head spin and she had to sit down. Could it be?

“What?” Victoria asked. “Are you going to make a comment about my dad? Because I'll have no sympathy and kick you outside in the storm.” She wouldn't, but a threat couldn't hurt.

“No, it's just, I've seen your dad somewhere. And now I think I remember where.” Anya admitted.

“Where? I didn't know you'd gone to the UK.”

“I haven't. It's in a wedding picture my dad keeps hidden and doesn't know I've discovered.” Anya revealed.

“What?” Victoria frowned. “You mean… but my dad isn't married.”

“They were, before. You know what this means… it makes a lot of sense, actually.” Anya said. “Genetically speaking, it was impossible for us to look exactly alike and not be related.”

“Sisters.” Victoria sighed, frown still firmly in place. “So they adopted us?”

“Twins.” Anya added. “Must have done. What are we going to do?” She wondered.

“What do you think we’re going to do? Tell them and demand explanations. Ask why they separated us. Even though I can't stand you.”

“Well I hate you too.” Anya retorted.

“It’s typical siblings attitude, actually. My dad and his sister are always like that. But they’ve never put glue on the other’s instrument.”

Anya grinned. “What can I say, I’m inventive.”

“I think it’s just rain now.” Victoria said, glancing towards the window. “We can sleep.”

“How can you think about sleep right now? I’m shaking.” Anya protested.

“Nothing is going to change between now and the morning and I’m tired;” Victoria said grumpily.

“I don’t care. We need to talk.” Anya said, climbing on Victoria’s bed and making herself comfortable.”Tell me what your family is like.”

Victoria sighed but started talking anyway. “We used to live in London but dad’s been hired by Columbia in New York. He’s a pretty renowned scientist. Mostly genetics.”

“Oh I love that. What’s his name?” Anya asked.

“Charles Xavier.”

“Oh my god.” Anya clapped a hand to her mouth.

“What?” Victoria sighed. Why did Anya have to be so excited?

“It’s an amazing book!” Anya exclaimed. “ _The History of Mutation and the Secrets of the Human gene_. We have to tell them, I’ve got to meet him.”

“Calm down.” Victoria immediately replied. She did know the name of the book but that was about all. She preferred maths to genetics. “Don’t you wonder why they did that? Maybe they don’t want to have us both. They could get mad at us for doing this.” And maybe her dad would love Anya more than her if they met. it was stupid and selfish, but she couldn’t help it.

“My dad is great. You want to go there. He plays the piano even better than you. This is perfect. We don’t even have to tell them about it. We can just be incognito. Everyone always thinks you’re me. If you changed a few things... ”

“You’re insane. Just go to bed already.” Victoria complained but didn’t say no. “If your dad keeps that picture hidden, it must be that he doesn’t want to see it. I don’t want my dad to be hurt.”

“But on the picture they looked so happy.” Anya sadly argued. “My dad hasn’t been with anyone serious. I’m sure that’s the reason. We need to find out what happened.”

“I’ll agree on that. We need to find out and see if we can salvage the family.”

Anya beamed. “I knew you were somewhat sensible. You’ll love my dad, and you’re going to eat so well. He always makes stuff.”

“I love cooking.” Victoria nodded.

They kept talking for a few hours until finally they fell asleep, both in Victoria’s bed.

There was an optional field trip on Saturday and Sunday to Washington D.C. to talk about the institutions and do a bit of sightseeing so Anya and Victoria were too busy to talk and plot any more than they’d already done. They sat next to each other though, and almost didn’t fight for the whole weekend. The first person to be surprised by that change was Sami. It had been hard to be friends with both of them when they had declared war on each other.

“Look at you two. I can’t believe you didn’t kill each other.” Sami said with a big smile, running a hand through her pink hair. She sat in front of them on the bus and had just heard them joke together.

* * *

 

 Apparently, the headmaster didn’t believe that either, because, on Monday, Anya and Victoria were both summoned to Mr. Enderson’s office. It was a big office, with plenty of shelves full of books. The oaken desk in the middle of the room was big and imposing and behind it sat the headmaster, typing on his computer. When there was a knock on the door and Anya and Victoria walked in, Mr. Enderson looked up.

“Good morning. Please sit down.” 

“Did we do anything wrong?” Anya asked as they both sit down on the other side of the desk.

“Do you have to ask?” Mr. Enderson asked, looking a bit irritated. “I thought forcing you to be together would show you how ridiculous your feud was. It has worked in the past. But it doesn’t seem to be the case. You were yelling at each other on Friday night. I am going to contact your parents.”

“No, we’ve managed our differences now. it’s okay.” Anya defended quickly.

“You obviously haven’t.” Mr. Enderson replied.

“We have. On Friday, it was the last fight we had. We’re getting along now.” Victoria added.

“We took your threat very seriously, sir, and we’ve mostly been good.” Anya argued again.

“I will e-mail your parents. You can go now. Hopefully this will set you straight. I don’t want to have to use more serious methods.”

The girls got up, and left the office. This wasn’t good. All their plans would go to waste if their dads learned about the situation.

  



	5. Plotting

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Heeeeeere we go!
> 
> Thanks for the lovely words as always, they give me life.

**Chapter 5**

The following day, after class, Anya walked into their room with a reasonably big white board. There was a list written on in, entitled ‘Things Victoria needs to do’. Victoria raised an eyebrow at her and paused her music.

“What is this?” She asked as Anya put the white board on Victoria’s bedside table.

“Things you need to change if you want to pass as me.”

Victoria sighed and started reading it.

  * Dye your hair.
  * Straighten your hair.
  * Learn German
  * Stop with the accent
  * Stop being antisocial.
  * Take headphones out of your ears.



And the list went on.

“German isn't that hard.” Anya stated.

“And what do you do?” Victoria asked.

“I sit there and look pretty.” Anya replied.

Victoria focused on the top two entries on the list. “You do know that both of those will irreparably damage my hair? I'll only do one.” She said, inflexible.

“What? You're asking me to have plain boring hair or to have it curly? You really do want chaos.” Anya sighed.

“Now that I think of it, I'll go for the blonde bits. I will never spend an hour every morning to make my hair straight. It's a waste of good time.” Victoria decided. She turned the board around and took the marker from Anya’s hand.

On the board, she wrote. ‘Things Anya needs to do’ followed by an equally long list.

  * Stop straightening your hair
  * Pick up your mess
  * Learn how to play the piano
  * Speak like a real British
  * Learn to cook
  * Calm down



Anya thought this wasn't fair. How was she supposed to do all that. “I can't learn how to play the piano.” She protested. “It's too hard.”

“And you think German is easier?” Victoria scoffed.

“This is how I talk to my grandma, so you're going to have to adapt.” Anya remarked. A phone rang -1D ringtone- and Anya frowned a little. “Hold on, it's my dad.”

“Guess no one will have to do anything to their hair.” Victoria commented since there was no way they could avoid this one. Of course the headmaster will have told Erik her name and Charles Anya’s name.

“Hi dad.” Anya greeted, voice a chirp as always.

“Anya, I've received an email complaining about your behavior.” Erik said without wasting any time to beat around the bush. It wasn't his style. His voice was as sharp as a razor blade; he was mad.

Anya sighed. “I know. I'm sorry, dad. It won't happen again.”

“I'm very disappointed in you, Anya. I thought we had an agreement.”

Anya was on the verge of busting out in tears. There was nothing worse than hearing this. Having her dad yell at her for ten minutes was one thing, but to hear she'd disappointed him… it was heartbreaking.

“What did they tell you?” Anya asked, voice wavering.

“You and another girl started taking it out on each other. You spiked her drink and probably a lot of other things that the adults don't know about. And then you yell obscenities at each other.”

Anya raised an eyebrow. Erik didn't seem to have got the name of the other girl. Admittedly, there was no need for him to know it, but she thought it would've been included in the email.

“I'm sorry, dad.” Anya repeated but Erik wasn't done yet.

“If I have to hear one more complaint about your behavior, I will pull you out and move you back here. Is that clear?” Erik asked and Anya nodded before realizing he couldn't see her since this was a normal call and not their usual Skype one.

“Yes.” She said aloud.

“When I sent you to school on the other side of the country, I trusted you to be mature enough to behave well and not need me to be on your back to remind you. If it is not the case, you will have to come back here and I won't be able to trust you anymore. I don't want to get to that point, do you?”

“No, I don't.” Anya replied, holding back some tears.

“Good, then I've said what I had to say, and the matter is closed on my end. I hope it is on yours too. I love you, Anya, and I know you're capable of better than this. You're better than this. I'm still at work now, so I can't stay. I'll talk to you on Sunday.”

“Yes, bye dad.”

Anya hung up and sat on Victoria’s bed with a big sigh.

“That didn't go so well.” Victoria said, not making fun but reacting to what had just happened. “He sounds quite scary.”

“He is, when he wants to be.” Anya said, head down and voice sad.

“He will forget it, with time. We’re not going to fight anymore. It will be okay.” Victoria said, finding that she felt sorry for Anya being sad.

Victoria knew her dad wasn't that scary, but he would still not be happy about the situation.

* * *

 Right after dinner, Victoria received a call and she figured it was her turn to be scolded. She was still shaken up by Anya’s call, which meant that the first thing she said upon answering was “I know, I'm sorry, dad.”

“What are you sorry for, sweetheart?” Charles asked, sounding concerned and surprised.

“Didn't you read the email?” Victoria asked. “Why are you calling then?”

“I called because I wanted to know how you were. You know I'm rubbish at reading emails on my personal. What happened?

Anya was listening and she chuckled.

“The headmaster sent you an email.” She said honestly. There was no point in lying since her dad would know it one way or another. “It was about how I kept fighting with another girl even after he put us in a room together, hoping we’d eventually end up getting along.”

Charles sighed. “Why did it start?”

“I don't even remember. I just remember she was so bloody annoying and I had to fight back.”

“Sweetheart, you can't do that.” Charles started.

“I know, and we’re friends now. Sort of.” Ok, now that was a lie. But hey, it was needed. “He sent the email when we’d already made up. Really, it was unnecessary.”

“This is not a good attitude, and I expect better from you in the future. You know what a great man said? ‘Darkness cannot drive out darkness; only light can do that’.”

“MLK Jr.” Victoria answered. The only reason she knew it was because she'd already heard that quote, coming from her dad’s mouth. It wasn't wrong, but she could think of a few cases where violence was inevitable. In her case though, she didn't argue.

“Exactly. Promise me you are done with this childish behavior and make up with that young lady. You know, sometimes, the people we don't like are those who are the most like us.” Charles said. He didn't know just how right he was. It was exactly the problem. They were twins.

“I have to go. I'm being social right now.” Victoria said.

“You are?” Surprise. “I'll leave you be then. I will call you later. Good night, sweetheart.” Charles replied.

When Victoria hung up, Anya commented. “His British accent is even worse than yours.”

Victoria glared at her. “Shut up.”

“I can't believe he didn't get mad.” Anya said.

“He rarely does. And I can't believe Enderson didn't give our names.”

“I know, it was a close one. Now we need to get ready.” Anya decided, smile back on her face.

* * *

 Anya and Victoria had decided to switch at spring break with two goals in mind: get to know the other parent and get them talking about their previous marriage. There was a lot to do, and they immediately started.

One day, Victoria finally reviewed all she'd learnt. “Your dad’s name is Erik, he calls you something that I can never pronounce, you have a two-bedroom apartment in Seattle. You like going out to see your friends. You like listening to him play the piano but you can't play yourself. You love cats. You're messy as all hell. You like almost all vegetables and fruits except Brussels sprouts, carrots and bananas. You're allergic to strawberries. You're bilingual. Sometimes you speak German at home. You often sit in the living room as you read and your dad draws even if none of you speaks. You can't cook. You keep telling your dad to be nice to coworkers and bring them treats. You're not too well acquainted with his friends but Emma is the blond one. She's his second-in-command. She wanted to build the business with him but he didn't want to share.” Victoria paused. “Did I miss anything?”

“Only the most important one.” Anya said, rolling her eyes.

“What, You love candy?” Victoria asked.

“I'm Jewish!” Anya hit her forehead with her palm.

“I remembered that.” Victoria said grumpily.

But this was the easy part. Remembering all those things. It wasn't hard for Anya to remember how Charles liked his tea or for Victoria to remember the names of Anya’s friends in Seattle. No, what was tricky was learning how to speak German and how to lose/gain an accent. They thought it’d be a piece of cake, but they struggled and struggled, night after night so that none of them felt ready by the time spring break rolled around.

They unanimously agreed to postpone the switch and spend the vacation in their own families. It was for the best.  
So Anya spent her time in Seattle with Erik, reading and going to Olympic Park for some good hiking; and Victoria spent her time in Westchester with Charles, practicing her piano and playing chess. Anya regularly texted Victoria and quizzed on some German vocabulary she was making her twin learn. In exchange for that, Victoria tested Anya on her knowledge of British slang -which it appeared, was close to nonexistent. She had to explain how different the word ‘pissed’ was in American English and in British English. She urged Anya to never tell Charles “I'm pissed” as it meant she was drunk and not angry. It made Anya laugh and Victoria made her promise not to try it out. Anya had to do the same with American English and tell Victoria all the specificities. Before they knew it, school was back in session.

The real work began then as the countdown started. They had less than three months left.

* * *

 

**D-60**  
“Come on, let's go out. We need to make you meet people.” Anya decided.

“I don't want to meet people.” Victoria complained, sitting at the piano as usual.

“You're me, so you want to. Come on or I'll drag you by your hair and the bleaching will be the least of your worries.”

“Stop it.” Victoria groaned. “You know we can't go out anyway.”

“No but Elena is doing a little gathering in his room.”

Victoria sighed but followed Anya.

**D-30**  
Anya sort of mastered the British accent once Victoria hit her arm every time she spoke like an American. It still sounded a bit off, but Anya could always say it was all that time in America that had disturbed her. But in retaliation, Anya hit Victoria when she sounded British. It was a fair agreement. The worst for Victoria was to try and teach Anya to play the piano. What a torture it was for her ears. Anya was fine doing just one hand, but every time they tried both hands, it produced such a horrible sound it made Victoria cringe.

**D-15**  
“Anya! For Christ’s sake, look at your mess!” Victoria exclaimed with a big sigh and a shake of her head.

“What?” Anya looked up from her book, not finding anything wrong with her environment.

There were clothes on the floor along with books and notebooks. Anya herself was on the floor, leaning back against her bed since said bed was too full of stuff.

“You're supposed to be tidy.” Victoria reminded.

“I hate this.” Anya mumbled.

“That's more like it.”

**D-7**  
“I hate you, I hate you. I hate you.” Victoria groaned in a somewhat good American accent as she looked at herself in the mirror. They were just back from the hairdresser and now looked completely alike. But Victoria hated her blond tips.

“Get over it. I have to keep the horror curly. It's even worse.” Anya countered.

“No it's not.”

**D-3**

“Ich gehe ins Bett. Ich gehe aus, mich mit Freunden treffen. Dieses Buch dit sehr gut. Ja ich räume mein Zimmer auf.” They had given up on making Victoria learn the actual language since it would take years but instead she learnt a few sentences that were the most probable to be said by Anya -or now, Victoria as Anya.

**D-1**  
Good luck.


	6. New York

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Charles's and Anya's time together :)

Summer was finally here, and with it, summer vacation. Anya and Victoria were going back home, like everyone else. Except that unlike everyone else, they were going to each other’s homes.

Victoria had left for the airport in the morning but Anya had stayed at school a little longer since Charles had a talk but had insisted to come pick her up. Now she'd got a text from ‘dad’ saying ‘I'm here’ so time was up. Anya had switched everything with Victoria. Clothes, books, down to their phones. It was a little confusing for Anya since Victoria’s phone was full of music and nothing else. She didn't text much and she didn't do social media. What a sad, sad life.

Anya took a deep breath and took her suitcase outside where Charles’s car was waiting. He got out to help her and she smiled. It felt so weird to finally see him after all she'd heard about him, down to every little quirk that Victoria had dutifully reported.

“Wow, are you my daughter?” Charles asked as he stopped on his tracks to look at Anya.

Anya’s smile dropped. Had she messed up already? In two seconds, without even opening her mouth? It would be a record; and quite a sad one. “What do you mean?” She asked carefully.

“I mean look at you. Your hair, your smile.” Charles enumerated, going the rest of the way and hugging Anya. She knew she shouldn't, but still she hugged him back. It was so good to finally meet him. Her dad. Well, the other one. The one who'd made Erik smile like the sun on that picture. And god knew that man only ever smiled once a year. “And the hug. America’s working wonders on you.”

“Well I'm just happy to see you.” Anya replied neutrally. “Do you like my hair?” She said, trying not to smile anymore and look like Victoria. She had a mission.

“Yes, sweetheart, it suits you.” Charles replied, taking her suitcase and they put it in the trunk. Anya still had her blonde tips but let her hair get naturally curly. It was currently tied in a low ponytail as it was Victoria’s default style.

Anya smiled when Charles was back in the car and couldn't see her and then sat down in the passenger seat herself.

“I'm happy to have you home for a while. I really missed you.” Charles said as he drove away from the school. The real adventure began now.

“I missed you too, dad. How is Columbia?” Anya asked.

“It's brilliant. I have fantastic students who are passionate about science and genetics. I really couldn't wish for more.” Charles said enthusiastically.

“My roommate was reading your book. She loved it.” Anya said, in fact talking about herself. She couldn't not mention the book when in the presence of a researcher she admired.

“In high school?” Charles’s eyebrows raised high. “That is incredible. I have got to meet her. Do you want to invite her over?”

Anya groaned and shrugged as was Victoria’s answer to any attempt at making her socialise.

“Right.” Charles chuckled. “Well, I would like that, but I can't force you.”

“You just want to have another fan and hear her praise your book.” Anya remarked.

“I am genuinely interested in what she has to say about it.” Charles replied but didn't deny it. “To even be able to read and comprehend it at 15 is an accomplishment.”

Anya didn't answer even though she was dying to. But she wasn't herself; she was Victoria and Victoria didn't have anything else to say. She put on her headphones and pretended to listen to music for about the whole drive. She only pretended, because the music on Victoria’s phone would drive her crazy in just about 5 minutes.

Towards the end of the drive, Anya took her headphones off again and Charles glanced at her. “And she's back.” He commented.

When they arrived at the mansion, Anya’s mouth hung open. Sure, she'd seen a lot of pictures and Victoria had even put a map of it on her phone so she wouldn't get lost, but still, it was another thing to see it for real. It was huge. How could only two people live there?

Charles parked the car and got the suitcase out of the trunk. But Anya hadn't moved, she was still looking at the humongous building with wide eyes.

“Are you getting out?” Charles asked. Anya snapped out of it and quickly left the car.

“Welcome home.” Charles smiled and put his arm around Anya’s shoulders in another hug. “Caramel has been anticipating your return.”

Anya snorted. “I hope you didn't let it sleep in my bed.” It hurt her to speak like this of a cute little cat.

“Of course not.” Charles assured.

Going into the mansion produced the same shock on Anya as seeing the outside. It looked like an actual castle. They both took Anya’s suitcase to her room and she thanked Charles.

“I'll get something ready for dinner. I know you want to unpack right now so I'll leave you to it.” He said.

“Thanks dad.” Anya said, internally grumbling about having to unpack. It was so boring.

Charles left and Anya sighed, texting Victoria to ask how she was doing. It would delay the unpacking hell a little bit. She hadn't heard from her twin, which was probably a good thing.

_I'm fine. Your dad is great. -V_

_I know. So is yours. -A_

_I know. -V_

_But don't forget we have a mission. -A_

_How could I ever forget, you’ve hit me with it every single day. -V_

_Go look at the picture. -A_

_I will. Bye now, and don't forget to unpack immediately. -V_

_I hate you. -A_

* * *

 

Anya slept like a rock and woke up in the morning in a good mood. Of course she'd had to unpack, which wasn't fun but now that it was done, she could do other things. She got up and made her way to the kitchen -getting lost only once- where she had breakfast. There was cereal and tea which Victoria had said were her favorite things to eat for breakfast. Anya thought it was a little sad; there were much better breakfast stuff, like bacon or her dad’s French toast. But she had to adapt.

Anya spent her morning reading and then went on a stroll in the garden. It was a beautiful day and she smiled as she walked around, getting acquainted with her surroundings. At some point in the afternoon when she was watching tv, Charles joined her and sat on the couch. She was watching Mythbusters. It was a terrible show, but she liked making fun of it. She couldn't remember if Victoria would watch it.

“Are you watching Mythbusters?” Charles asked in clear disbelief.

“Yes, but I'm not taking it seriously.” Anya replied.

Charles was silent for a minute before he started again. “So what are you going to do with your summer then? Watching Mythbusters isn't going to be enough, love.”

“Well we have that trip, right? And other than that, just stay home and get ahead of the math program.” Anya shrugged.

“Yes, we are going to Paris. But I also found you a piano camp for next week. I signed you up because there weren't many spots left.”

“What's a piano camp?” Anya asked, trying not to let her stress go through. He was going to see she was a fraud any time now.

“It's a camp but you have lessons and performances and you get to meet great pianists for small concerts and advice. I'm surprised you haven't rushed to your piano yet, actually.” Charles said, really looking at Anya now.

Anya was screwed. She did the only thing she could think of: she got up, and grabbed the empty tea cup that had been lying on the table for probably several days. It was an excuse to get away and think of a response, and she hoped she would find one. “Your cup, dad.” She said as an explanation, forgetting her made-up British accent for a second as she went to bring it to the kitchen.

Then she ran to her bedroom to text Victoria.

_SOS piano camp. -A_

But Victoria didn't reply. Maybe she was busy. Dammit. Anya had to think fast otherwise Charles would go and look for her and would obviously not find her in the kitchen. Anya groaned, not finding anything.

That was until she actually looked at her hands and had an idea. Rushing to the bathroom, Anya found the first aid kit and wrapped the bandage around her right hand. Now this could work if Charles hadn't had a good look at her hands before and therefore hadn't noticed the bandage not being there prior to this moment.

Anya went back to the living room and sat on the spot she'd been before, trying not to appear flustered or stressed out. “Sorry, the cup was driving me crazy.”

Charles chuckled. “I know they do. I always forget. So what do you think about camp?”

“I think it's a great idea.” Anya said but not too enthusiastically. “But I don't think I can go.” She looked sad, holding up her hand to show the bandage.

Charles went from a relaxed posture to a straight one, eyes wide and searching. “You didn't tell me about that. What happened?” He asked worriedly.

“I just fell. It was nothing but I hurt my wrist a bit. The nurse put this on to make me take it easy.” It was so hard to keep a good balance between looking hurt enough to avoid piano but not hurt enough to prompt Charles to call a doctor.

Charles sat back after a while, seemingly satisfied with it. “If it doesn't get better next week, I'll take you to the doctor.” He conceded. This wasn't ideal, but Anya could work with that.

“Sure dad.”

“By the way, here's my plan for tomorrow. I know, I actually made a plan, don't look so surprised. I thought I could give you a tour of Columbia, what do you think?”

Anya’s eyes brightened but she tried not to smile. “That sounds good.”

“Great. Then maybe we can see Manhattan, do a little bit of sightseeing, have lunch. And to make up for the sightseeing, I can take you to the Museum of Natural History. They have a really good one here, you'll like it.” Charles suggested.

Anya was dancing inside but she only nodded. “Just tell me when we’re leaving so I know when to get up.”

“Of course.” Charles nodded. “Well, that was easy.” He commented, surprised she didn't argue more.

* * *

 

Anya only got a reply to her text later that night and she texted back.   
_News flash, you've got a bandage on your right hand now because you fell so you can't play. . -A_

_I'm going to NYC tomorrow, I'm so excited!!!! -A_

_Just keep it down, ok? -V_

The next day, Anya was up at 8 and had breakfast before they left for the big city. She was so excited she wanted to jump around and scream but of course, that wouldn't be very Victoria of her.

They left for Columbia after breakfast, Anya sadly having to tie her hair into a ponytail again. When Anya saw the big campus with the beautiful old buildings she decided that's where she wanted to study. It looked so big, how could anyone find their way around it? And yet they did. Charles led her to the science department and to his office, saying hello to a few colleagues on the way. He looked really integrated already for someone who'd only been there six months.

“So this is my office.” He said.

Anya smiled when she saw several pictures of Victoria and Charles pinned above Charles's desk along with his diplomas from King’s College and Oxford university. Bachelor, Masters and two PhD’s, no less. He had a beautiful office with a big window, and everywhere besides that window was covered in books. All the walls and tables, and there were even piles of books on the hardwood floor. You could say the space was really well-used.

“It's nice.” Anya commented.

“I can show you the math and engineering department.” Charles suggested. “I know you still have two years of high school but it's never too early to start thinking about university.”

“I know, dad. This looks really good.” Anya agreed.

“Or you could go back to England. I'm sure Oxford would be delighted to have you.” Charles continued, grabbing a book on a shelf before leaving his office again.

As the door closed, Anya saw the sign on the door: ‘Pr Charles Xavier’ and was excited all over again. She'd somehow forgotten already. She wanted to talk about the genes theory he'd mentioned in his book, this was unfair! But then, he'd probably want nothing to do with her if he knew who she really was, so she'd take what she could.

They visited the math department with was a big brown and white building with a lot of windows. It had a big tree in front of it. Everything on this campus made Anya want to smile. Which was a problem. She agreed that it looked great and yes maybe she could come and observe a class one day. Charles seemed enthusiastic about it and she wanted to be too, with him, even though it wasn't her future they were talking about. Once they walked away from the building, Anya’s only thought was New York City. She was in it now. Right at the heart of Manhattan.

Charles took her for lunch at a restaurant next to the big park Anya assumed was Central Park. She was a bit sad they didn't start sightseeing right away, but then she realised this was part of it as they went up and got a table next to the windows which offered a fantastic view of Columbus circle and Central Park. It was breathtaking and Anya almost squealed. She took many pictures and enjoyed her lunch immensely.

“How is your wrist?” Charles asked some time later as they were walking in the street, enjoying the sights. Anya was smiling because she was so happy and excited. It was impossible to stop such a smile.

“It's ok.” She replied.

“Oh and Raven is coming back in a few days. She insisted to go shopping with you. I'm sorry.”

Anya groaned for good measure. “Fine.” Then someone bumped into her as they passed her from behind and she almost fell. “Excuse you! I’m not invisible!” She shouted at the person who was fast and almost already out of sight.

Charles looked at Anya with a small frown. Oops, she'd dropped the accent in a fit of anger too. “Don't get angry for such a small thing.”

“I'm not. But it's annoying.” Anya said, trying to appear calm.

It worked, and a few minutes later they were in Times Square. It was only the meeting of two streets with a lot, a lot of lit-up billboards on it. Anya took some pictures but quickly she became overwhelmed with all the people that were there, and all the light and messages flashing at her. The number of tourists there was unbelievable. It was really hard to actually walk on the sidewalk, especially if you were going the opposite way as the sea of people.

A taxi ride away was the museum of natural history which was what Anya was really interested in. The dinosaur skeleton was really impressive and she loved seeing all those animals. The human exhibition was the most interesting, and Anya read every single bit of text displayed in different parts of that room. It was fascinating.

“Thank you, dad. This was really good.” Anya said with a smile at the end of the day. She was allowed that smile.

“I know what you like, sweetheart, and I'm glad you enjoyed it.” Charles said, giving her a hug before they went back home. “I have something to tell you when we get home.”

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next up is Victoria having a little adventure on the west coast, and asking the hard questions, stay tuned ;)


	7. Seattle

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you everyone for the kind words :) 
> 
> Here's more for you. Erik's threat is an actual thing that happened to me. My mother threatened to throw my stuff out of the window. It was scary. She even did it once, oopsie. Haha have fun, we're getting closer to the truth ;)

It was a 6:20 hour flight. It hadn’t seemed that daunting to Victoria until she went through Anya’s phone and only found an endless selection of pop music.

Sigh. 6:15 to go. 

Eventually, Victoria took out a book and read for three quarters of the flight, spending the last quarter trying to nap. When the plane landed, it was 5 in the afternoon and Victoria started by changing her watch’s time. She had traveled for six hours but it felt like three since she'd gone back three hours. Time zones, huh.

Victoria immediately recognised Erik when she saw him standing at the arrivals terminal. It was like looking at one of Anya’s pictures, except that now, it was real. He was real, with his ginger hair and his black outfit.

“Hey Mäuschen,” Erik said when she was close enough. Victoria smiled and hugged him, more than she would usually have done since that was Anya's style. She didn't complain this time.

“Hi dad.”

“How was your flight?” Erik asked, taking her suitcase and walking towards the exit of the airport.

“It was good. I read.” Victoria replied. It was one thing she had in common with her twin, so that was useful.

“Surprising. What are you on to right now?” Erik asked.

“ _The History of Mutation and the Secrets of the Human gene_.” Victoria said, giving Charles’s book to see if she got any reaction. She was already attacking. No time to lose.

But Erik’s expression didn't change. “Didn't you read that last summer already?”

“I did but I understand it more now. It's very clever.” Victoria stated.

“It's not that clever.” Erik mumbled and Victoria almost didn't catch it.

“Why?” She asked.

“What did you do to your hair? I've always told you your curls were beautiful as they were. Are you finally seeing reason?” Erik said, mostly to change the subject. Victoria took it as a sign.

“Oh yes, it suits me more.” Victoria nodded.

They made their way to Erik's car and drove home.

“You're quiet.” Erik commented as he carried Victoria’s suitcase inside the apartment. It was a change from Charles's mansion and previously, their house in London but Victoria hardly cared. She spotted the grand piano that throned in the middle of the living room and didn't need to see anything else. That wasn't exactly true. She did notice that the living room was exceptionally tidy; no books on the floor, no cups of the coffee table, no cat putting its hair everywhere, and it had an open kitchen which looked modern and gave a sense of space to the whole apartment.

“I was taking in the neighborhood. I missed being home.” Victoria replied, making a weak excuse since she'd already messed up. But she couldn't talk all the time, she had nothing to say!

“I'm not used to it, that's all. How is it going at school?” Erik asked as he made his way to the kitchen. Victoria realised something was smelling wonderful.

“It's great, I've got all A’s this term.” Victoria said with a bit of Anya’s smug expression. But the hardest thing was to remember to speak American. What a nightmare.

“That's really good, Mäuschen. But I meant to talk about your behaviour problem.” Erik precised as he stirred something in a pan. Someone had cooked and it wasn't her; wow.

“There's no problem now. It was a one-time thing, dad, I promise.” Victoria insisted. “See, you haven't got another email and I wasn't expelled. So all is good.”

“All is not so good but I'm glad you stopped that.” Erik agreed.

“What are you making?” Victoria asked curiously, getting closer to the stove to smell and try to guess. Basil, tomato, and something else.

“Your favorite. I know how you love those ravioli. I made them in the afternoon. It just needs a few minutes to warm up now.”

“It looks amazing.” Victoria declared with a smile.

“I could teach you how to make them. And next time I'll just sit back while you feed yourself.” Erik teased.

“That’d be-” Victoria started but stopped. Anya hated to cook. “Yeah nah.”

“Go unpack now.” Erik told her.

“And put your dirty clothes in the basket. If I find something on the floor I'll throw it out of the window.”

Victoria wanted to laugh but instead she shrugged, looking annoyed. “Fine. You don't have to be so violent.”

“Experience tells me I do.” Erik replied as Victoria walked away towards her room, rolling her suitcase behind her.

Victoria unpacked quickly and efficiently but then remembered she wasn't supposed to. So, reluctantly, she grabbed some clothes to put on the back of a chair or on her bed. Then she had dinner, which was delicious, and thought she absolutely had to know how to make that. She could always steal the recipe if she couldn't learn it. She went to bed early since she was tired, thinking about Anya in her big house with Charles.

* * *

  
There was music in Victoria’s dream. It was strange. She couldn't figure out where it was coming from. The more she thought about it, the closer she got back to consciousness. Finally, she realised the music wasn't in her dream, but in real life. She frowned; who was playing on her piano? And playing well too.

Victoria finally opened her eyes and remembered where she was. It wasn't her house and it wasn't her piano. Of course this wasn't her room. It was too girly. This meant that Erik was playing. Victoria quickly got up and went to the living room, effectively seeing her dad -she liked saying/thinking that- at the piano.

“Morning, Mäuschen. You're up early. How did you sleep?” Erik asked while still looking at his partition piece.

“I slept great. Oh you're playing, I love it.” Victoria smiled, going to grab a glass of orange juice before she sat on a chair that had a good view of the piano. She was quickly going to get cranky if she didn't have tea, but some piano music would do the trick.

“Any requests?” Erik asked.

“Moonlight sonata?” Victoria suggested. She couldn't help but ask for her favorite.

“You finally learned the name of it. Good job.” Erik nodded, starting the sonata as soon as he found it in his book. He knew it by heart but it was just in case.

Victoria smiled, a happy smile that wasn't an act and lost herself in the music of a father she wasn't ever supposed to meet and who didn't want to know her. The thought made her sad, but the sight and sound warmed her heart.

“I have to meet with Emma later today but we could go for a walk when you're ready. It won't be too long.” Erik suggested at the end of the sonata.

It took Victoria a few seconds to register Erik had spoken since she was still in a sort of trance. “Sure, sounds good.”

“Unless you want to see your friends.”

Victoria shook her head. “No, it's ok. Lily isn't back yet anyway.” She lied.

“Get some breakfast and go get dressed then.” Erik told her and Victoria did just that.

Victoria had no problem with being in the nature, alone, but she wondered why Anya was usually doing it. There was only one problem though, she didn't have that sporty attitude, she didn't really like sports. it was too late to go back now, and she really wanted to see the stunning landscape. So she got dressed and put hiking boots on while Erik made them sandwiches.

The hike was stunning in Victoria’s opinion and there was only a reasonable amount of going up and panting. And she got to spend that time with Erik, getting to know him. He wasn't a big talker just like Victoria so they didn't need to communicate on that level. She wanted to ask questions though, but those were questions Anya wouldn't ask because she was supposed to have spent 15 years of her life with him.

“It's really pretty here.” She finally said.

“It is, we’re having a good summer too. You came back at the right time.” Erik nodded. His favorite season was autumn because the air was still sort of warm but the sun wasn't so overwhelming. Anya’s favorite was summer because the sun was her best friend. Victoria didn't really care, but she didn't go out so much in the summer when it was burning hot outside.

They had lunch sitting on a flat rock and looking at the view. It was pretty good. She could see why Anya talked so highly of this place, and of her dad.

They went home, showered, and before long, Emma was there.

Emma didn't appear to be very friendly. At least, it was Victoria’s first impression of her. She was a blond woman dressed in white, almost invisible in front of a white wall.

Victoria sat with a book as the two adults worked. She came close to the table once to see what they were doing but Emma quickly became annoyed with her. But the woman seemed to know Erik really well and didn't hesitate to tell him his ideas were stupid without him getting too angry. So when Erik went to make dinner, Victoria sat down next to Emma.

“You and dad have known each other for a while...” Victoria started, making a statement that almost sounded like a question.

“Sure then what? Spill.” Emma asked.

“Do you know if he's ever been married?” Victoria asked.

Emma rolled her eyes. “Don't worry, I'm not about to become your new mommy.”

“Thank you, I saw that for myself.” Victoria replied in the same tone. “It was a real question.”

“Of course not.” Emma said with a shake of her head and she glanced at Erik in the open kitchen. “It's distracting.”

“So am I then.”

“Obviously, you are. He worked better when you were at school.”

“Well thanks.” Victoria snorted.

“Anya, kannst Du bitte den Tisch decken?” Erik suddenly called from the kitchen and Victoria was taken by surprise. He'd spoken so fast, Victoria hadn't even had the time to register what he'd said. Not that she would understand it anyway. It had sounded easier when Anya had told her some of the possible sentences. But now, it really wasn't simple. She was screwed now.

“In a minute, I have to take this.” Victoria said, grabbing her phone and hurrying to her room. It wasn't a good answer but she’d deal with that later. Please let her get a hold of Anya. She needed it for the sake of her cover, which was mostly blown by now.

“What?” Anya answered Victoria’s call on the second ring.

“SOS German.” Victoria said, her heart beating wildly as she panicked.

“What happened?” Anya asked, sounding concerned.

“He said something about a… a tishdecken and I have no idea what that is. So I ran to my room to ask you. Tell me you know what it means.” Victoria almost begged.

Anya sighed. “He just wants you to lay the table. I taught you that one.”

“But you said it slowly.” Victoria protested.

“He’s gonna be mad you left. Hurry up.”

“Thanks.” Victoria hung up and walked back to the kitchen, trying to calm her racing heart and red cheeks.

“Anya, what was that about?” Erik asked as soon as she came back. He wasn't pleased. “When I tell you to do something, you do it before replying to your text. I cook for you, so surely you can do this small thing. Whoever is texting you can wait.”

“Yes, sorry dad.” Victoria quickly said.

“If you do that to me again, I'll have to take away your phone for a while until you've become a normal functioning human being again.” Erik added.

Victoria nodded and grabbed plates, forks, knives and glasses and laid the table. It was the end of the incident but Victoria wished he wouldn't say anything else that she couldn't understand.

* * *

  
Erik had to go to his office to do some actual work the next day and Victoria was supposed to see some friends. Needless to say, she wasn't really going to do it. She wanted nothing to do with Anya’s friends. So instead, as soon as Erik left, Victoria went looking for that picture Anya had told her so much about. If her twin was right, the picture should be in the living room, between two books on the top shelf that no one ever used.

Victoria climbed on a chair and looked between books until she found it. It looked old and the corners were bent but it was definitely there. The two men in their matching tuxedos, Charles grinning and radiating like the sun as he looked up at Erik and Erik giving back a soft but no less vibrant smile as he gazed into Charles's eyes. On their joint hands were gold wedding bands. Victoria recognised her aunt Raven in the background and Anya’s grandmother -their grandmother. They all looked so young in that picture. She couldn't believe her eyes. It was almost too much.

The front door suddenly opened and Victoria fell from her chair in surprise, the picture still in her hand.

“I didn't take my lunch-” Erik started as he walked in but stopped seeing Victoria on the floor, rubbing her bruised elbow. “What are you doing?”

“I was looking for a book.” Victoria lied. “I fell from the chair.”

“What are you looking for?” Erik asked, walking towards her and Victoria had no time to hide the picture.

When Erik saw it, he paled and his voice became sharper. “Where did you find this? No, I don't care. Put it back where it was.”

“But dad, you were married and I didn't know. Is it you?” Victoria insisted. Now that he knew that she knew, she could ask questions.

“Yes and I'm not talking about this when I should be at work.”

“But we will?” Victoria insisted again.

“If we must.” Erik replied finally before going to grab his lunch and leaving again. Victoria was left hopeful for a conversation on Charles in the evening. 


	8. Oops she did it again

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let's disregard the fact that gay marriage was probably illegal at the time we're talking about. 
> 
> Here's a short one, but there will be another one this weekend to make up for it ;) I have to cut it this way.

Victoria still had the picture in her hand when Erik left again and she stayed there for a few minutes, thinking about what she was going to do. Eventually, she put the picture back between those two books on the top shelf and sat down to read her own book. She had picked up an advanced math book for senior year at the library and was going through it at a reasonably fast pace.  
After lunch where she made herself some fried vegetables, Victoria’s phone rang. She looked at it and saw it was an incoming call from ‘Twin’. For security reasons, Anya and Victoria had decided not to enter the other’s name in their phones. Victoria had written ‘Twin’ since it was easy to believe Anya would call one of her friends like that, and Anya had entered ‘Friend’ since Victoria would’ve done that too.

So, seeing Anya was calling, Victoria picked up her phone. “What’s up?” she asked.

“I wanted to check on you.” Anya said. “After your crisis.”

“I’m fine. He said if I did that again, he’d take my phone. But it’s his fault, speaking German.” Victoria grumbled.

“He’s not going to speak French to you.” Anya replied with a scoff.

“I know that. And there’s something else. I made a mistake which might have good consequences.” Victoria announced.

“What did you do?”

“He saw me with the picture this morning.”

“What?” Anya exclaimed. “You ruined it!”

“No I didn’t!” Victoria argued. “We’re going to talk about it. He said he’ll tell me about it.”

“You ruined it. You’re stupid. He’s intelligent. I bet he’s figured it out now. It’s impossible he hasn’t.”

“I’ll be careful. Stop yelling.” Victoria snapped impatiently. “I was looking at it and he arrived so I pretended to be surprised and asked about it. What progress are you making?”

“Not a whole lot.” Anya admitted. “Not in the good direction anyway. I haven’t found evidence of my dad in this house and Charles just told me he had a sort-of-maybe-I-don’t-know girlfriend. Those are his words.”

“What? A girlfriend?” Victoria frowned. This wasn’t good. “Why didn’t I know about that?”

“You do. I’m you, remember?” Anya reminded. “And it’s not exactly a girlfriend. They’ve only had like one date, I don’t even know why he told me if it’s not sure.”

“He wants your approval before it goes too far. He’ll think twice about it if you don’t like her.”

“But you don’t like anyone.” Anya protested, not really understanding.

“Maybe he wants me-you to tell him no. That’s what we’re going to do.” Victoria decided.

“You don’t even know her. I don’t even know her. Maybe she’s nice.”

“I know.” Victoria sighed. “You know I hate you.”

“It goes both ways. He’s going on a date with her in like three days. I’ll tell you. Gotta go, read the notebook I gave you for the German. I didn’t write that for nothing.”

“Yeah I will. Bye.” Victoria mumbled, not very happy since she knew that anything she read would be useless and wouldn’t make her understand what a native speaker like Erik was saying.

Victoria hung up the phone and went back to her previous activities. But every time she looked up, she saw the piano that seemed to tease her with its presence. She couldn’t play it. She couldn’t take that risk because if Erik caught her, there would be no going back. Everything would be lost. So she endured the torture of having it so close m… and yet so far.

Erik came back from work at 5 p.m. and Victoria was watching TV. The Great British Bake Off was on TV and she really enjoyed that show. And it wouldn’t be weird for Anya to watch that, right? It was right up her alley. Except they didn't watch it for the same reasons.

“What are you watching?” Erik asked, walking towards the TV to take a closer look.

“It’s a baking show. Lily and me are betting on who’s gonna be out next.” Victoria replied.

“Here I thought you wanted inspiration to bake something.”

“Huh, not there yet.” Victoria shrugged.

“If you’re watching TV, it means I can go to your room and not find anything unpleasant there?” Erik asked.

“Uh…”

“Go then. Don’t come back until there’s no more clothes out of your closet.”

Victoria grumbled as she got up and walked to her room, but she was internally thrilled. Finally. This room had driven her crazy. So she only needed 10 minutes to tidy up and looked much happier afterwards. Of course, she had to look grumpy instead. She couldn’t imagine how Anya could live in such a mess. But when she came back to the living room in such a short time, Erik raised his eyebrows in surprise.

“Is it already done?” he asked. Victoria nodded. “I will go see it later.”

“Can I continue the show now?” Victoria asked since the TV was off now.

“I want to talk about this morning.” Erik declared. “That's what you wanted, isn't it?”

Victoria’s eyes widened slightly and she sat down next to Erik. She’d expected having to bring up the subject again since he wouldn’t really want to talk about it, but he did.

“You know, Mäuschen, parents don’t tell their child about all that happened in their lives. You’re only 15, and I didn’t want to tell you what I thought about marriage and ruin your view of love.” Erik started.

“What do you mean, dad?” Victoria asked, slightly confused.

“Do you really want to hear it? It’s not that exceptional.”

“You were smiling on the picture, dad. That’s exceptional.” Victoria pointed out.

Erik didn’t reply to that, but started telling her about his marriage. “We met when I was at university in England. I was only meant to stay there a year, but I didn’t leave after we started dating. We fell in love, even though he drove me crazy half the time and vice versa. It lasted through all our years of hard studying. We got married. I don’t really remember how it came to an end, but it did.”

Victoria couldn’t believe he was keeping quiet about the biggest thing here. That they had daughters. But then, how could he say that she had a twin she couldn’t ever meet? “You looked really happy.”

“I was young and stupid. That’s all there is.”

“Is he… were you with him when you adopted me?” Victoria asked.

“I don’t want you to think about that. I didn’t want to upset you, Anya. It’s a story from the past. Put your show back on.”

Victoria sighed, feeling she wouldn’t get any more information. So she pressed play on The Great British Bake Off while Erik walked away. It was an improvement though.

* * *

 

A few days passed where Erik went to work and Victoria did some reading and/or plotting to get more information. She was currently on the couch, texting Anya while Erik was playing the piano. Something was cooking on the stove for dinner. It was becoming harder and harder for Victoria to stay away from the instrument, especially when Erik seemed to tease her with it, using it every day. But she held on, for now.

_Raven is back from Brazil. I got to meet her. She’s great. -A_

_Yeah, you’re supposed to complain when she gets excited though. -V_

_Of course I do, I’m not an amateur. -A_

_But she does amazing art. -A_

_I know. -V_

_And she didn’t recognise me. -A_

_Oh but Charles wants to take me to the doctor for my hand. -A_

_Right. Your pretend injury. That wasn’t very intelligent. -V_

_You know your Screw You necklace? Well, that. -A_

Victoria rolled her eyes and noticed Erik looking at her.

“Was machst Du morgen?” Erik asked, and Victoria was thrust into another German crisis. She quickly ran through all the knowledge she had in her brain but didn’t find an answer.

So, panicking, she texted Anya.   
_SOS again. -V_

“I… don’t know.” Victoria replied as she waited for Anya to text back, hoping it was a question that accepted ‘I don’t know’ as an answer. She started another text, but it wasn’t the right thing to do.

“Anya, what did I tell you?” Erik asked, looking at her pointedly.

“What?” Victoria asked, so out of it she couldn’t even register the question.

“Give me your phone.” Erik said, standing up from the piano and walking towards her.

Victoria didn’t know how she did that. She really didn’t. It must’ve been survival instinct but in a flash, she deleted her whole conversation with Anya; the one thing that could’ve lost her. Erik took her phone, which he put in his pocket.

“I don’t know what’s up with you. You were never disrespectful that way before and now it’s happened twice in a week. You have a phone to keep in touch with your friends, and that’s good. But it doesn’t have the priority. I am still your father and it doesn’t come before me.”

Victoria sighed. She didn’t have a phone anymore, but at least she’d escaped the German crisis. How was she going to communicate with Anya now? That really was no good. “I’m sorry, dad, I wasn’t trying to be rude.”

“You won’t for sure now, until I decide you can have your phone back.”

There was no point in arguing. Victoria remembered Anya telling her that.

So Victoria was without a phone. She wouldn’t have cared if it wasn’t for Anya. How was she supposed to keep in touch with her twin now? Anya was meant to tell her how Charles’s date had gone and if that relationship was worth something or not. But now Victoria would have to call on the landline, which was risky.

To release some of her frustration, the next day, while Erik was at work, Victoria sat down at the piano to play. She started with a warm up, to get her fingers used to the movements and the keys again after almost a week of not playing. It was such a relief to be able to do this again. Then she went on to her favorite, remembering the few tweaks Erik had brought to Moonlight Sonata. It made it so much better. Sonata n 8 was hard on her fingers and she still struggled with it but she loved it. But as always, when she was playing, Victoria was in another dimension. She didn’t notice anything which was why she’d avoided doing it all those days.

She was so focused that she didn’t see Erik standing in the threshold, watching her.


	9. Who are you?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all as always, you rock!
> 
> As you guessed, here's the big moment;)  
> I'm not quite following the story here, because despite my not liking Moira, she's still a decent person.

Anya liked cats. No, actually, she loved cats. And cats loved her. They could sense her love and were attracted to her. Charles’s cat, Caramel had avoided her at first, thinking she was Victoria, someone who really didn’t like it. But quickly, the cat had started going in Anya’s room and she’d let it since it was cute and wasn’t hurting anybody. But the cat had grown bold, rubbing itself against Anya’s legs and sleeping on her bed, purring. It had been hard to resist but eventually, Anya gave in and cuddled the cat. No one was there to see it anyway and Caramel deserved some love. It was just an orange and white purring fluff ball, how could anybody hate it? Anya was so happy to have it close to her. It was like having her own cat and for that, she was jealous of Victoria. For that, and for one or two other things.

Anya was currently holding Caramel in her room when she heard Charles call her. “Victoria, can you come to the front door for a minute, please?”

She got up and walked out of the room before realising she couldn’t have the cat in her arms. She sighed and planted a kiss on Caramel’s head, letting it go. Charles was walking towards her bedroom, calling her again.

“I’m coming.” She said, going down the grand wooden stairs leading to the front door with him.

“So, following on our conversation, I want you to meet Moira. I told you I was going to be out tonight, didn’t I?” Charles asked to make sure since he tended to forget these kind of things.

“Yes, you did. So that’s her. Interesting.” The woman looked decent, in Anya’s opinion. She had a kind expression on her face and was smiling at Anya.

“Hi, Victoria. I’m Moira. It’s nice to meet you. I’ve heard a lot about you.” Moira said with a smile that Anya didn’t return. She would’ve, but Victoria wouldn’t.

“Like what?” Anya asked, rather rudely.

“You’re an exceptional baker. Top of your math class. Decent chess opponent.” Moira replied, showing that she had indeed learnt things about her and it wasn’t just a way of speaking.

“And you’re a police captain my dad can’t stop talking about.” Anya replied.

“Victoria.” Charles said, with a small frown, looking embarrassed.

“I hope you don’t mind that I’m taking your dad away for the evening.” Moira said with a smile. So it was the part where Anya had to grumble and say it was fine in a Victoria fashion. She could do that.

“I suppose that’s alright.” She said. “Curfew is at 11 though. Be sure to bring him back.”

Moira laughed. “He’ll be there, I promise.” She said before going out the door again.

“Bye, sweetheart. Thank you for being nice.” Charles said, giving Anya a quick hug before leaving too.

Well damn, now Anya felt bad about putting him through all this when he found someone nice to date. She was a terrible person.

* * *

 

It was the next morning when Anya received a call. Weirdly enough, she recognised the number as being her home number. Well, her home in Seattle. Which could mean two things: either Victoria’s cover was blown and Erik was calling her, or Victoria was in serious trouble to take the risk to use the land line phone. There was a history of calls on the land line in case Victoria wasn't aware of that detail.

Cautiously, Anya picked up the call. “Hello?”

**"** It’s me.” Victoria said on the other end. Anya sighed. At least it wasn’t option one.

“What’s going on? Why aren’t you using your phone?” Your phone, my phone, it was all a bit confusing now that they’d used each other’s things for a whole week.

“He took it because I was texting you. He spoke in German and I was asking you for help when he got mad.” Victoria explained. “So I’ve got no phone now.”

“But he’s going to see everything!” Anya exclaimed.

“I erased the conversation and you have a code.” Victoria reminded.

“I’ll remember not to send any more texts. We need to switch back anyway.”

“What?”

“I know, this was my idea, but for how long do you think they’re going to be fooled? I’m surprised my dad’s not seen through your game already, to be honest.” Anya said.

“But we said two weeks.” Victoria protested. “And we were going to figure out what happened between them. He told me about the marriage, by the way.”

“Victoria?” Raven called from the corridor but Anya didn’t hear her. When Victoria and Anya spoke to each other, they reverted back to their own ways of speaking and their own personalities; it was a completely different part of their brain.

“I know, but your dad is lovely and he’s found someone and my dad is great too I know but there must be a reason that it didn’t work out. Maybe it was us. I don’t know and I guess I just want to quietly switch back to think about it. Maybe tell my dad I met you myself.” Anya was rambling now. She was having a ton of remorse, but she was also sad to leave Charles.

“Victoria?” Raven called again. Anya was too busy to notice.

“But I’ve heard the story. And it’s been a long time. I don’t want to leave here.” Victoria protested again. “I know he doesn’t want me, but I want to stay.” She sniffled, trying to make the tears in her eyes go away, but not down on her face.

Anya sighed. “It’s not about what you want, Victoria, but-”

There was a knock on the door and Anya cut herself off. “Anya?” Raven called.

“What?” Anya replied from habit before realising what had just happened.“Shit.”

The door opened, and Raven was looking at her as if it was the first time she’d seen her. “Yes, shit.”

“Look, I can explain.” Anya started. She immediately dropped the British accent since there was no point in using it anymore.

“You better explain.” Raven replied, obviously confused.

“I met Victoria at school. We wanted to know our other dad. Please don’t tell Charles. We’re going to switch back and you’ll never hear of me again. I promise.” Anya said, or rather begged.

Raven sighed and hugged Anya, looking at her in a whole new light. “You stupid thing. Of course I’ll tell Charles when he comes back. He’d kill me if I didn’t.”

“But he’s going to be mad!” Anya protested, shaking her head.

“Mad?” Raven repeated like it was a foreign concept. “Why? He’s been longing for you. I think when he moved here, part of him hoped he’d run into you in the streets of New York.”

“But I don’t live in New York.”

“Where do you live now?” Raven asked. “When Erik left, it was for New York.”

“We live in Seattle.” Anya replied.

“I can’t believe you’re here. Last time I saw you, you were just a baby.” Raven smiled, sitting down on the bed. “You weren’t as grumpy as Grumpy, I should have guessed.”

“She’s pretty grumpy, isn’t she?” Anya nodded and they both laughed.

* * *

 

When Anya stopped herself mid-sentence, Victoria frowned. What happened? Was there a problem with the call? It wasn't that since she could still hear voices. She hung up then, since Erik was going to be out of the shower any minute now and he couldn't catch her on the phone with her twin. She was still pretty emotional from that conversation and the fact that she'd leave soon and needed a minute to put herself back together.

But then, as she turned around, Erik was there, standing in the middle of the room and looking at her. “Who doesn't want you?” He asked.

“It's nothing.” Victoria shook her head, still trying to save it even though Erik had probably heard all of it.

“If you're talking about me, you're completely wrong.” Erik continued.

Victoria looked at him for a moment where neither said anything and eventually, she let out a sigh. “You know.”

“You managed to fool me for three days, Victoria, which is more than I thought possible.” Erik admitted, hugging Victoria tightly. “My little girl, so grown up.” He sighed.

“I can drop this stupid voice.” Was all Victoria could think of saying.

“British.” Erik immediately recognised with a smile. “Do you still live there?” He avoided talking about Charles for now.

“We moved to New York after Christmas.” Victoria said, wanting to stay in the hug forever. Because now she was herself, and this was her dad hugging her, not her twin. It felt different.

Erik led them to sit on the couch, his eyes not leaving Victoria.

“When did you find out? Was I horribly bad?” Victoria asked. It was good that she was sitting now since her legs had been shaking from all those battling emotions.

“It's several little things. But being away from home for so long could've changed Anya a little, so I let it go. But you didn't understand me, and I saw you play the piano. You couldn't be Anya. But you were good to make me believe it for so long. It must've taken you a lot of work.”

“So much work.” Victoria nodded.

“You were talking about me, weren't you? When you said I didn't want you? Why would you ever think that?” Erik asked, a little hurt at the thought.

“You left with Anya.”

“Did Charles tell you I left with Anya?” Erik asked, about to get really angry.

“No, I didn't know about any of this. But I know that's what happened. It's ok that you don't, I love my dad.” Victoria said.

“Listen to me, Victoria.” Erik said in his authoritarian voice because he had to make himself understood. “Listen to me while I explain to you the worst decision of my life. I told you, we divorced because we couldn't stand each other anymore. I was moving on the other side of the globe and we didn't think we could bear seeing each other again. There were two of you, and two of us. I've regretted this decision as soon as I was in New York with Anya. I missed you so much; you were the crankier baby of the two but I always managed to make you smile. Don't ever think I didn't want you. You were always there in my heart.” It was the most heartfelt speech Erik had ever done, besides his wedding vows, and he wasn't used to being emotional like this.

“Can you wait to tell dad? He’s going to want me to come back and I don’t want to yet.” Victoria said.

“I’ll call him tonight.” Erik decided, internally dreading the phone call. “Now, tell me about you.”

“Um well, I lived in London until this Christmas, then moved to New York. I met Anya at school. I hated her. But we realised we were twins. I wanted to know you and she wanted to know my dad so we did this.” Victoria explained, feeling a little stupid.

“That was very clever of you, I have to admit. Even though I’m upset you two had to lie to get your way. I’m sure that’s not what Charles has taught you.” Erik scolded, but didn’t sound too angry.

“No but you have to understand. We thought you didn’t want us, and we figured if it didn’t go well, no one would be hurt and we’d just switch back. We were about to anyway. She was telling me that on the phone.” Victoria said with a shrug.

“We are going to have to decide what to do.” Erik nodded with a sigh. It was going to give him headaches, but he had to do it for the sake of his daughters. Now they weren’t young and stupid. Now they were adults who were going to deal with the situation as such. They had to do it right this time. It helped that Erik didn’t resent Charles anymore, didn’t have feelings for him either. Feelings cloud judgement, and he needed his head to be clear for this.

Victoria’s stomach growled. “I’ll make us lunch.” She announced, in a happy tone of voice that had nothing to do with any impersonation of Anya.

She made lunch, which Erik found really good, and they talked some more about what she liked to do which, for some, was very different from what Anya liked.

After dinner, as he’d said, Erik called Charles. He took a deep breath, dialled the number Victoria had given him, and waited.

* * *

 

Charles didn’t have classes in the summer, but he still went to the university to read and do research. He’d just been home for an hour now and hadn’t seen Victoria, but that wasn’t surprising. His next book was coming along nicely, but it would probably still take a few more months to be completely done. He was going to have to do a little less now though if he wanted to spend time with Victoria. He hadn’t got to see her all that much since January, which greatly saddened him. And she was going back to school in just two months.

“Tomorrow at 10 is perfect. Thank you. Have a good day, bye.” Charles said into the phone before hanging up. He’d just called the doctor’s office and got an appointment for Victoria. She said her injury was nothing but she still had a bandage on her hand. He just wanted to make sure she was alright. She’d been acting strangely all week too, with the cat-loving, the sudden interest in his work, the distance she kept with the piano and the time spent on her phone. It was all very unsettling for Charles. Maybe it was what teenagers did; they changed. But it felt different.

Speaking of, Victoria came into the room with Raven, looking anxious. ”Dad…"

“She’s got to tell you something you’ll just love.” Raven declared.

Charles raised an eyebrow, wondering what on earth it could be when the phone rang in his hand. He glanced down at the number, not recognising it. But it was rude not to answer, so he held the phone to his ear and answered.

“Hello?”

“Hello Charles. It’s Erik.” Of all things possible and imaginable, Charles would never have guessed Erik would be on the other end of the line. He was speechless for a moment. Even if Erik hadn’t said his name, he would’ve recognised that voice. He used to know it so well.

“Erik, hi.” Charles eventually replied. Erik had been patient with him and waited until he got over his shock. “How… how are you?”

“I’m doing alright. I have someone that’s yours here.” Erik said.

Charles’s mind had figured it out, deep down, but still he asked. “What do you mean?”

“Victoria. She’s here.” Erik continued.

“But she’s-” Charles frowned, looking up at the teenager that was still standing in the middle of the room. This wasn’t Victoria. “Oh dear. Did I have Anya this whole time?”

Anya bit her lip and didn’t say anything, looking away at the carpet, the shelf, the pile of books, anything.

“You did. I found out this morning. I see that you didn’t know…” Erik answered.

“But how?” Charles asked again, too confused for words.

“We met at school.” Anya confessed, finally saying something.

“They met at school.” Erik also said, not having heard Anya through the phone. “I’m calling you so we can come up with a plan for this situation.”

“I have no idea, I don’t know… I don’t know.” Charles repeated, shaking his head. He’d thought about this, of course, but he’d never thought it could happen. Now his long lost daughter was standing in front of him while his ex-husband was on the phone.

It required a bit of time to adjust.

“I’ll call back tomorrow morning.” Erik offered. “It is still a shock for me too. But I wanted to tell you that Victoria is safe and alright with me.”

“So is Anya.” Charles replied. “You’re right, let’s talk tomorrow. Thank you for calling, Erik. I appreciate it.”

“Of course.”

Charles put the phone down, got up and went to hug Anya. “You silly thing. You really do look exactly alike, it’s fascinating.”

“Genes, huh?” Anya replied, not complaining about being told she looked like Victoria for once.

“Yes, exactly.” Charles chuckled, pulling back from the hug to look at Anya before hugging her again. Doing so, his eyes fell on Raven. “Did you know?” he asked, suspiciously.

“Only from this morning. You were at the library.” Raven replied, on the defensive.

“I suppose you’re not really hurt.” Charles said, taking a step back and looking at Anya’s hand. “I just got you a doctor’s appointment.”

Anya didn’t look sheepish this time. “No, I’m not. But I can’t play the piano.”

“It’s alright. I’m sure you have other amazing talents.”

Charles kept learning more and more about Anya and it all made sense now the little weird things he’d noticed the past few days. She was absolutely brilliant, and not only because she’d read his book. He was definitely going to suggest to Erik that she take classes at the university in the fall even though she was also still in high school.

Erik. Charles would have to talk to him again the next day, and they’d most certainly have to meet to sort this out.


	10. When I was your man

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for the nice words everyone again :)
> 
> This chapter is very flashbacky cause both of them are thinking hard hehe.

_Charles had been gone for an hour when the phone rang. Erik was on the playmat with the twins who were crawling and trying to walk. Every time one stood up, the other tried too, but it didn’t last long as they lost balance and both fell back on their bottoms. It was the most adorable sight. Two little twins, like two peas in a pod. No one managed to tell them apart. Especially at such a young age, but Erik could. Victoria was the one who always tried to stand up, tried to speak, always tried. And Anya always followed with a sunny smile. But Victoria got frustrated and cried when she didn’t manage, while Anya didn’t. There was no way to physically tell them apart, but their personalities, even as babies, were different._

_Erik got up, keeping an eye on the babies as he went to get the phone. It was Saturday, so he wasn’t working and he was enjoying his time with the babies. “Hello.” he said._

_“Hello. I want to talk to Mr. Erik Lehnsherr.” said the voice on the phone, baring a very strong american accent. Interesting. Why would an American call him? The only link they had to the United States was the mansion that Charles’s father had in New York state. But no one would call Erik about that._

_Intrigued, he replied. “Speaking.”_

_“It is a pleasure to talk to you, Mr. Lehnsherr. Let me introduce myself, I am Carl Williams and I work for Stark Industries, in New York City. My particular mission is to go around the world, seeking the best minds of our time to bring them here in order to fulfil Stark Industries’ goal; have the brightest minds work together to create a better tomorrow.”_

_“Alright.” Erik said to show he was listening, but didn’t give away anything else. Why was he hearing this?_

_“Mr. Stark was impressed by the work you did on the stadium. For such a young person, it is remarkable.” Now that was outright lying, Erik knew that man wasn’t impressed by anyone but himself. “You are going to come and work for us. Not just because you want to, but because it will change your life.”_

_“You've got nerve, I like that.” Erik said, stopping Anya from putting her toy in her mouth. “It sounds like a great opportunity but I'm going to be unable to take it. Going to live in New York is too big a step to take.”_

_“You will shape the future with us. You will work with tools that you could only dream of until now. It is not just another job offer. It is a life-changing matter.” Williams insisted._

_“I will shape the future of my family. I wouldn’t have hesitated for a second had I been single and unattached.” Erik assured, feeling torn. He would take it, of course he would. To work with such an iconic and huge company, work on big projects, have responsibilities and bragging rights? Yes, he would. But he wasn’t going to. He and Charles weren’t in such a good place right now and this should be the focus of his attention._

_“I can give you time to talk to your partner about this then. If you are attached, it is a decision you want to take together. I’ll call you back in three days to hear a yes.” Williams was clearly surprised. Working for Stark Industries was synonym with success and he’d never heard a no in his career._

_“Alright. I can’t promise anything but thank you. I appreciate the offer.” Erik replied._

_“I will talk to you soon. Goodbye.”_

_Erik put the phone on the table and went back to sit with the twins, his eyes unfocused as he thought of the possibilities. He couldn’t accept without speaking to Charles, and Charles was working so hard for his PhD right now, so he couldn’t accept at all. In the meantime, there was one thing he could do. Prepare a meal for when Charles would get home so they could just sit down and talk. The only words they had exchanged in the morning were “Hello” and “I’ll be back for dinner, I’ll be at the library” along with “I’ll see you tonight”. Nothing they’d said to each other in a week could be considered a proper conversation. That was likely the problem. Admittedly, Erik wasn’t the best at romantic things and big showings of love but even for him, that wasn’t normal._

_So, after he put the twins down for a much-needed nap, Erik started cooking. It was as fancy as he could do and Charles had probably only had crap to eat on campus all day so that would be good._

_Erik also had to take care of and feed the twins which was always a tricky thing to do alone since there was always one crying about being either hungry or bored. There was no way to win. There was one, but humans weren’t provided with four hands at birth. What a shame. At least, Charles was supposed to be back soon. He could help with putting both babies to bed and then they could have their first actual dinner together in weeks._

_At 6:30 p.m. Erik waited while cuddling the twins since it was close to their bedtimes._

_At 7 p.m. Erik put the twins to bed, slightly annoyed but not surprised that Charles was late. When was he ever on time for anything?_

_At 8 p.m. Erik angrily paced the floor, looking at his cold untouched dinner on the table._

_At 9 p.m. Erik put the food in the fridge, cleaned up, and went to bed. Why would_ he _be the only one to care and make sacrifices for them?_

* * *

 

 

As he'd promised, Charles called Erik again in the morning, once he’d -at least slightly- got over his shock. The response was immediate, Erik picked up on the first ring, like he'd been waiting for it. Maybe he had, but that was wishful thinking.

“Hello.” He said.

Charles swallowed and tried to stay focused on his task. “Hi, Erik. We said we’d talk in the morning.”

“Yes, we did. How are you?” Erik asked.

“Bit better. It is still a shock. They're clever.” Charles replied. It felt weird to speak to Erik again, like it called for a part of his brain that he hadn't used in a while.

“Clever, if you want to see it that way. I'll take sneaky.” Erik replied.

“It's not just sneaky, look at the amount of work they put into this.” Charles argued. “But well, I've heard you live in Seattle. How about I book tickets for you two to come here? I'm at my father’s house in Westchester.”

“Everything is always so simple, isn't it, Charles?”

Charles shrugged. “It is if you want to make it so.” He grabbed his laptop, going on his favorite airline’s website.

“I'm at the end of a big project right now so I'm going to need at least two days. How about Saturday?” Erik suggested.

“Saturday…” Charles didn't say that Victoria and him were supposed to go on a trip on Monday. Maybe he forgot to mention it, maybe he didn't. “It could work. There's a flight at noon. I'm booking it and sending it to you by email. Anya gave me your address.”

“Saturday then. Can I talk to Anya?” Erik asked.

“Sure.” Charles said before handing over the phone to Anya who was reading over some class notes that Charles was giving at the university.

Anya didn't raise her head but just grabbed the phone and pressed it to her ear. “Hi dad.” she said.

“You sound busy.” Erik commented. Of course he could tell. It was what happened when he tried to talk to her and she was reading. It didn't happen often, admittedly, since she was the one that was more likely to talk.

“I'm reading.” Anya said uselessly.

“I'm sure you are. How are you?”

“I'm fine.” Anya said.

“I'm not very happy about what you did but I'm glad you're safe.”

“What else could she be?” Charles asked, loud enough that Erik heard him.

“Uh huh.” Anya said, her attention fully concentrated on the papers on her lap so Charles took the phone back.

“What is she doing?” Erik asked him, not answering Charles's previous comment.

“Reading some course material for my freshmen at Columbia. Don't worry, I make sure she eats and sleeps. How is Victoria doing?”

“She's lovely. She eats probably healthier than you do.” Erik replied.

“Do you still have a piano? She must be delighted.”

“She is. We’ll see you on Saturday.” Erik said, his voice neutral so Charles had no way to tell if he had any feelings about it.

* * *

 

  
Charles spent a few more days with Anya and absolutely loved it. She was brilliant, intelligent and incredibly fascinating. Not to mention she was a fan of his work at only 15 which was impressive. Funnily enough, she loved cats and now Charles realised where Caramel had been hiding all these days. Anya cuddling it in bed would have that kind of results. He learnt a lot about her, asked a lot of questions, to which he always got a patient answer.

“So you live in Seattle?” Charles asked. He’d already asked it a lot of times but now they were both in the car on the way to the airport to pick up Erik and Victoria and he was really nervous like he hadn’t in a while. His stomach was tied in painful knots. “Do you like it?”

“Yes, it’s nice. The weather is crap sometimes, but it's a nice city.” Anya replied.

“Does Stark industries have a branch in Seattle?” Charles asked next, his tone curious. He had stopped himself from talking about Erik for those last few days but now he had to.

Anya shrugged. “I've got no idea. Why should I know that?”

“Because Erik is working for them.”

“No, he’s not.” Anya looked at Charles strangely. “Why do you say that?”

“Why would he quit? That doesn’t make sense.” Charles wondered. “He left to go work for them.”

“Oh wow. Well I don’t know, dad has his own company now.” Anya informed. “And he’s single, by the way.” She said with a wink.

Charles sighed and shook his head. “Anya, please. You’re 15, you’re old enough to understand that we’re not going to get back together just because you and your sister were plotting behind our backs. This is not how it works and it can only end in heartache if you do, darling.”

“But…” Anya didn’t know what else to say. She felt bad now, and selfish too. “Alright.”

Charles parked the car, remembering the moment that had ended it all. It had haunted him for so long, what he could’ve done, what he should’ve done, the terrible mistakes he’d made at that time. It had been a Saturday too, like this one.

* * *

 

_Charles eventually came back home, his head still at the library. He was driving himself insane with it. It would all be worth it in the end, he’d get his PhD and a good professor job. Sighing, Charles took on his shoes, looking around. It was dark and there was no noise. What time was it? He didn’t even know. Since it was winter, the fact that it was dark outside wasn’t any indication of the time it was. It could be 6 p.m. just as well as it could be 11 p.m._

_Seeing light in the kitchen, Charles walked there, expecting to find Erik but there was no one, just a sticky note on the spotless counter. Your dinner is in the fridge. Charles opened the fridge and saw the amount of food there was in there. Erik must have cooked, Charles always loved it when he did. But glancing at the time on the oven, he stopped. 9:42 p.m. Shit. He was back so much later than he’d expected. He would probably fight with Erik again, especially since it was the weekend and he wasn’t supposed to have worked in the first place._

_Charles turned the light off and made his way to the twins’ room. He smiled as they were both asleep in their cribs, Anya holding her stuffed giraffe and Victoria a small bear. Charles sighed sadly, knowing he’d missed another day with them. There was light under the door of Charles’s and Erik’s bedroom and Charles took a deep breath before opening the door and walking in. Erik was reading in bed and he didn’t look up, not when Charles closed the door again, and not when he started getting changed for bed either. It was clear with just a glance at his face that he was furious and ready to burst._

_“I didn’t think it was this late. I know I said I would be back earlier, I’m sorry.” Charles said, knowing he had to speak first. He spoke quietly though, not wanting to wake up their daughters._

  
_“I’m sure you are. I’m sorry too, that you don’t think your family is important enough to stay with them on weekends or at least make good on your promises.” Erik said, his voice neutral but there was a cold rage behind it._

_“It’s not that. You know I always get lost into the books I read.” Charles argued._

_“They missed you. Your daughters, do you even know who they are anymore?”_

_“Don’t be ridiculous, Erik. It was one time and I’m sorry.” Charles said again._

_“One time this week if you count today as the beginning of a new week.” Erik replied. “They stood up today, and almost took a step. I had a job offer today. They were crying for you today. Where were you, Charles? Where are you when your family needs you?” Erik asked, finally looking up and Charles preferred when he wasn’t looking at him because now, Erik’s piercing gaze was a stab to the heart._

_“I’m busy at the moment, I know. I miss you, and I miss them. But I never threw a tantrum when you were busy.”_

_“We didn’t have children then!” Erik exclaimed, his voice getting louder now._

_“You have such a short memory, Erik. You wanted me to get up at night since you had important meetings about your bloody stadium. I had both of them to take care of during the summer when you didn’t have a moment to spare. You didn’t care about us then, so don’t lecture me now with your morale.”_

_“It was never so long that I didn’t recognise my own daughters or that they cried because they never saw me. When was the last time they were awake and saw you for longer than ten minutes?” Erik asked, getting up from the bed. He walked out of the bedroom and to the twins’ room which was just opposite from theirs. Charles followed, wondering what he had in mind. “Look at them.” Erik said, quietly again. “Which one is Anya?”_

_“I’m not that stupid.” Charles said. It was written on their cribs in wooden letters anyway. “I won’t play that game.”_

_“Good, because me neither. I said no to an offer that I’m going to say yes to.” Erik affirmed, closing the door again so as to not disturb the babies._

_“What offer?” Charles asked with a frown. He walked over to the living room so they could speak with a normal volume of voice. Being angry and whispering didn’t go together._

_“Stark.”_

_“Stark Industries? They want you? Isn’t that in New York?” Charles asked._

_“That bloody stadium I spent too much time on like you said, they appreciated it. I was almost foolish enough to say no to a once in a lifetime offer. Because I was loyal to my_ husband _and wanted to make this work.” Erik said, shaking his head._

_“Go then. Go to New York City.” Charles said angrily. “And stay there.”_

_“Oh I will.”_

_Charles let himself fall on the couch with a sigh and put his head in his hands. About 20 minutes later, he heard Erik’s voice in their bedroom. “This is Erik Lehnsherr. I’d like to speak to Carl Williams.”_

* * *

 

Erik got off the plane with Victoria and they went to get their luggage. He wouldn’t let anything show on his face but he was nervous. What was Charles like now? How awkward would it be to see him again after 14 years? Probably very awkward. But what would happen next worried him just as much. They couldn’t keep doing this. Keeping their daughters separated. He couldn’t let Victoria go now. Erik looked at Victoria who was walking next to him and shook his head; no, he definitely couldn’t.

Suddenly, Victoria was waving and Erik caught a glimpse of Anya’s face with her wide, beautiful smile.

“Dad.” Anya said, going to hug him.

Erik let go of his suitcase to return the hug. “Hey Mäuschen.”

Victoria went to hug Charles who was standing there, looking at the three of them. Then the two sisters met again and started talking about everything and nothing. Frankly, it could’ve been about a nuclear war or someone they’d killed and Erik and Charles would’ve had no idea. Their attention was fully turned towards each other.

“Erik, it’s good to see you.” Charles spoke first, but didn’t make a move to go near his ex-husband.

“It is good to see you too. You look well.”

“You too. Let’s go and we can talk at home.” Charles said, taking Victoria’s suitcase as the girls were talking.

Once they were all sitting in the car, Erik started registering what Victoria and Anya were saying.

“I can’t believe you had that source of knowledge with you and you didn’t care.” Anya was exclaiming. “Oh and give me back my phone.”

“You have a piano and you don’t care so shut up.” Victoria replied, fishing her phone that Erik had handed back to her in her bag. “Here. I don’t want your phone, it’s stupid.”

“Sounds like siblings.” Erik commented.

Charles gave Erik a small smile as they looked at each other and Erik realised he’d been completely wrong. His feelings had never disappeared.

 

 


	11. Already Home

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You guys rock!

It was past 7 p.m. when the family finally reached the mansion. The girls immediately went to Victoria’s room, which had also been Anya’s for a while. Erik and Charles were left looking at each other in complete awkwardness before Charles broke the silence.

“I don’t have a plan for dinner, but we can order in.” Charles suggested.

“Is that what you usually do?” Erik asked, with a slight raise of eyebrow.

“It is. I can burn water, you know.”

“Oh, I know that. I can cook, it will be quick.”

Charles shook his head. “No, you just had a six hour flight. You don’t need to cook.”

“I said I'll do it. I’ll make a frittata, and you check what the girls are doing.”

Charles’s surprise at having received an almost-order showed on his face but after a few seconds, he turned around and climbed the stairs to look for the girls.

 As he's promised, Erik’s food came quickly. It was less voluminous than what he was used to doing due to the lack of supplies in this kitchen but it would do. Erik had no idea how long he was going to stay here, but probably not very long. They just needed to sort this situation out and then he could go back home. Then Charles could start ordering in again.

 “I can't believe you put us both in the same school.” Anya said once they were all seated at the table.

 “Yes, you really think alike.” Victoria added.

 “Or maybe we have geniuses that need to be challenged properly.” Charles replied, burning to ask Erik a question but he couldn't do it in front of the twins.

 “Dad, Charles said you worked for Stark Industries.” Anya started, looking at Erik. “Why didn’t I know about that?”

 “Stark Industries? Oh it’s like a dream come true.” Victoria said, lips parted in shock. “How?”

 Charles didn’t say anything, knowing full well how Erik had come to work for it. He had despised that company; hated it so hard it gave him migraines. That company had taken his husband and daughter and pushed them to the other side of the Atlantic. That company was to blame for the death of his marriage. But then, as time passed, Charles realised Stark Industries was innocent of all those crimes. He was the one to blame for this. The realisation hurt really badly, and the only thing to keep him sane had been Victoria.No, Charles wasn’t going to talk about it now, but he was interested in what Erik had to say.

“They approached me one day. I went to work for them. It only lasted four years. Then I left.” Erik simply replied.

 “Why would you leave?” Victoria asked dramatically. Anya had never seen her so excited, it was so weird. Maybe she was rubbing off on her sister; god, did that mean Anya was going to become grumpy too?

"I don’t take orders very well. I was just one more person in that huge company, a number, almost, and I didn’t want that. I wanted to be my own boss and do what I wanted to do.” Erik honestly answered, which surprised Charles. Charles always tried to make things sound good and positive for Victoria, even if it hid the truth about the world sometimes, but apparently, Erik didn’t.

 “I’m surprised you said it like that.” Charles commented.

 “I don’t lie to them. You can’t teach them to be truthful if you aren’t yourself.” Erik said.

 “Except when it’s about a sister that your daughter shouldn’t know about.” Anya commented.

 Victoria added fuel to the fire. “Yes, then it’s excused because it’s not hurting anyone.”

 “Don’t use that tone with me. We are going to work this situation out.” Erik scolded, feeling on the defensive since he knew they were right.

 “We are humans and that was obviously a mistake. You have the right to be angry.” Charles said, looking at the twins. “We are going to talk about it.”

 “Don’t we get a say?” Victoria challenged.

 “Let us have a conversation first.” Charles replied with a sigh. “Please don’t make it harder than it already is.”

 “We’re not-” Victoria said but Anya interrupted her.

 “Let’s just go to our room, we’re done eating.” She decided, taking her sister away with her.

 “They are impossible together.” Erik commented, having also finished to eat.

 “I suppose they have a point. We kept them away from each other for 14 years. Why did we do that?” Charles wondered, in a sad tone of voice.

 “Are you blaming me?” Erik asked with narrowed eyes. Charles shook his head; he’d forgotten about Erik’s paranoia.

 “I’m not. I’m blaming us.” Charles replied. “Do you want to go somewhere else to talk?”

 “We could, but we’re not leaving those dirty dishes here.”

 “It’s fine. We can do it later.” Charles assured.

 “It’s not fine. I doubt 14 years has made your sense of ‘later’ any better.” Erik remarked.

 Charles could’ve been offended, but it was true. Later was a very open concept for him, it could mean as little as an hour to as long as a day. “Alright, let’s put it all in the machine.”

 It didn’t take very long for the dinner table to be clear of any dirty dishes and then they moved to a room with several chairs and walls packed with bookshelves. It was where Charles usually read and played chess with Victoria. It was very cosy with a fireplace to keep warm during the winter months. Charles sat down on one of the brown armchairs and Erik took the one opposite from him.

 “So you moved to New York. That’s a bit ironic, isn’t it?” Erik started the conversation again.

 “It is rather.” Charles conceded. “I am working at Columbia.”

 “It will make it easier for the girls.”

 “There is something I have to tell you.” Charles said, looking at Erik. He noticed changes on his ex-husband’s appearance, but if anything, they made him more attractive. And that was the problem. Erik’s face had become more defined, sharper, and lines had slowly started appearing on his forehead. Charles had tried not to look him up all these years, but he hadn’t quite managed that at the beginning. Two years after their break up, he’d seen a picture of Erik on an article talking about bright international minds working in the US. He’d stopped right after that.

 “What? There’s actually three of them?” Erik asked ironically.

 Charles chuckled and shook his head. “Oh dear, no. But Victoria and I have a trip planned on Monday.”

 “On Monday? And you’re only now telling me this, on Saturday night?” Erik replied in a reproachful tone.

 “It’s not just my fault. You could’ve come earlier.”

 “So I have to give up my work and come running when you want me to?” Erik asked.

 “Yes, exactly, like you’ve ever done that.” Charles frowned. There was silence for a handful of seconds, and then he sighed. Erik was too frustrating to communicate with; that hadn’t changed. “The point is,” he got them back on track before they started yelling at each other. Surely, they could act like adults now that they weren’t two stupid twenty-somethings. At least he thought they could. “We are going on a two-week trip. So after we decide on what to do, you and Anya can stay here or go home to Seattle until we are back.”

 “We’re not staying here alone. But what are we doing? In my opinion, the best solution that we have is to each have them for half the time.” Erik suggested.

 “You mean both of them?” Charles asked.

 Erik nodded. “They will want to stay together.”

 “They're at school most of the time so that leaves thanksgiving break that they have here, the Christmas holidays, spring holidays and summer.” Charles listed. “If you can stand me, they’d probably like that we’re both here at some point.”

 “I don't know if I can.” Erik replied but Charles recognised the look Erik had on his face when he was teasing.

* * *

 

 

In Victoria's room upstairs, a conversation just as crucial was happening. The twins knew their dads well enough to be sure of what was going to happen. But they weren't going to take it; they wouldn't be separated again.

 “What do you think they're saying?” Anya asked, lying on the bed and staring at the ceiling.

 “They're talking about how they're going to separate us. Dad and I are going to Paris and you and Erik will stay.” Victoria said, lying next to her sister, looking at the same piece of moulding on the ceiling.

 “That's so unfair.” Anya pouted. “I want to see Paris. Why can't I go?” She complained.

 “Because you don't like piano.” Victoria shrugged.

 “I wasn't aware that was a condition for anything.” Anya snorted. “But really, if we let them leave again, they'll never want to see each other again.”

 “They'll just send us on planes to the other.” Victoria nodded. “That can't happen… how about you and Erik come to Paris with us?”

 Anya sat up, looking down at Victoria. “Really?

 “Well yes, We just have to make them agree now.” Victoria said, brow slightly furrowed as she thought.

 “Dad is never going to agree to that. He doesn't even have even clothes.” Anya said. “Yes I know, that's the argument he’ll give.”

 “Dad will say we can buy some.” Victoria replied.

 “But still he won't want to go… you know what? We could force them. Pretend to both be you. We’re good at that.” Anya suggested with a smile like a conspirator.

 Victoria sat up as well with a slow nod. “That could work. We can do that. Why both me and not you, though?”

 “Because you’ve had enough German crises.” Anya replied, rolling her eyes. “It’s easier to be you. You’re just grumpy.”

 “Screw you.” Victoria said, glaring at her sister.

* * *

 

 

The next morning, the girls prepared themselves to be perfect copies of each other again. Hair in a Victoria-style ponytail, in Victoria’s clothes, speaking with her accent. To make it better for Anya, Victoria tried to slightly americanise her accent so there was no difference between them. When they went down to get breakfast, both Charles and Erik looked surprised.

 “What’s going on?” Charles asked.

 “Nothing.” Victoria replied, going to make herself and Anya some tea. They both sat down, and ate the same food, toasted english muffins with raisins.

 “So Anya, you need to pack your things, we’re going to leave today. I know you don’t want to, but they’re going on a trip and you and I need to go home. We figured something out for you.” Erik informed them.

 “But I don’t know where Anya is.” Victoria replied.

 “I don’t either.” Anya added. “I suppose you can’t go without her.”

 Erik frowned and glanced at Charles but he was just as confused. “This is not funny. You need to stop.”

 “Girls, you will see each other again, I promise.” Charles tried to negotiate. “You’ll spend all your year at school together.”

 “That’s not good enough. Do you think it’s good enough, sister?”  Anya asked.

 “Not quite good enough. You know what would be?” Victoria asked in reply.

 Anya shrugged. “No, what?”

 “That we all go to Paris together.” Victoria declared. Now Erik looked angry.

 “What a marvelous idea!” Anya exclaimed before taking a sip of her tea.

 “No.” Erik immediately said. Seeing that Charles wasn’t saying anything, he looked at him. “Don’t tell me you’re considering this. This is blackmail.”

 “Victoria is more stubborn than you are, and I’m guessing Anya is too.” Charles offered as an explanation. He was giving in way too easily.

 “See, listen to him.” Victoria gave an innocent grin. “We want to go to Paris.”

 “Or maybe no one will go, and that way the problem is solved.” Erik told them.

 “Or maybe you should both come.” Charles spoke as the twins were about to argue again. “We owe them that much after what we did to them, don’t you think?”

 “Even then, you only booked for two.” Erik protested again, but he didn’t look so angry anymore.

 “That can easily be changed. It was Victoria’s birthday present, it’s only fair.” Charles replied. Erik had no idea why Charles was doing that to him. Was it to make him suffer? To make him see what his family life could have looked like if he hadn’t messed it up? And what if Charles was bringing that girlfriend Victoria had told him about? It was definitely to make Erik feel bad. Was it written on his face that he was still attracted to his ex-husband? Here he thought he could hide his emotions. But Charles had always been good at reading him. Too good.

 Pretty much backed into a corner, Erik could only surrender. Anya would love to see Paris, he knew that, so he would just have to live it through her, and try not to ruin it by telling Charles he’d missed him. “Fine.” It was funny how, for once, work didn’t come into the equation. They were all going together.

 “Woo!” The twins shouted and high-fived. “And we know you’re going to complain about not having any clothes, but that’s what Paris is for.” Victoria added.

 “So today’s plans changed, I take care of the trip planning and you all get ready to go.” Charles decided.

* * *

 

 

On Sunday night, everyone was ready to go. They had been remarkably and surprisingly productive, even Anya who usually didn’t like packing, unpacking and organising. She had to anyway since they were still pretending to be the same person. They would keep the pretence up until they were all on the plane to make sure their dads didn’t try to trick them. Erik didn’t really have anything to pack since he’d arrived just the day before and hadn’t unpacked the small suitcase he’d taken. So he took a shower and was on his way to check on the twins’ progress when he heard Charles’s voice.

 “I know… Raven, _I know_.” Charles’s frustrated voice said. “I’m not stupid, I know… Yes, I will… I promise. It’s just a trip… of course I booked separate rooms… yes I told you I’ll call you if I feel I could do it.”

 Erik didn’t feel bad about eavesdropping; not one bit. So Charles was talking to Raven. And she wasn’t happy about the trip. She had never been a fan of Erik, which was too bad since he thought she was brilliant. But what could be so bad that she would make Charles promise to call her if it happened?

 Erik wanted to continue thinking about it but the doorbell rang. Since Charles was on the phone, Erik decided to get it. He walked down the stairs and opened the front door to see a woman standing there, obviously not expecting him.

 “Hi, um…” She said with a confused frown. “Is Charles here?”

 Erik realised that with his wet hair and half buttoned shirt, he must have been giving quite an interesting message. Might as well play it all the way through. He knew who she was.  “He’s in the shower.” he replied with the slightest smug smile.

 “And can I ask who you are?” She asked.

 “I’m Victoria’s father.”

 That shocked her even more than to see Erik looking wet and knowing that Charles was also showering. “Charles is her father.”

 “We both are. Now we have a trip to get ready for, so if you don’t mind... “ Erik looked at her until she turned around and left. Then he smiled to himself. What he’d done was completely ridiculous and showed how childish and jealous he was, but he didn’t care.

 “Come on, dad. What about the no lying rule?” Victoria asked teasingly, walking towards Erik with Anya. They had heard everything and were quite pleased with it.

 “That wasn’t very nice.” Anya agreed.

 “Keep trying to outsmart me, you devils. You know I have a way to tell you apart.” Erik replied, only because he wanted to change the subject. The twins were too clever for their own good. They couldn't realise he had acted out of jealousy and go tell on him to Charles.

 “No you don’t. Neither of us understands German.” Victoria said.

 “Sure, you don’t. Are you all done packing now?” Erik asked instead.

 “Yes we are. You know we are both organised.” Anya answered.

 “Let me check that.”

 "Ha! You almost got us there. You won’t find out who’s who from our clothes, dad.”  Anya shook her head with a laugh, starting to walk away again.

 “Yes, that’s not playing fair, dad.” Victoria added, following Anya.

 “Oh Anya, Da sitzt ein Schmetterling auf Deinem Arm.” Erik said and Anya instinctively looked at her arm. There was no butterfly there. Why would there be, she was inside.

 They had successfully been tricked.

  



	12. Past and present trip

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! Sorry it took me so long this time, I'm super busy at the moment. It will get better at the end of the month after I've moved and had my interview. But anyway, enjoy!

The family as a whole left for the airport and Anya and Victoria were thrilled to both be going. Especially Victoria who was going to see her favorite piano player and enjoy a trip with her twin and both her dads. The twins asked the person at the airline counter to be sitting next to each other and managed to snatch two seats together. The person also accommodated for Charles and Erik to be sitting next to each other despite the fact that they insisted it was unnecessary.

Once on the plane, Charles saw that the girls were ignoring each other now. Victoria was listening to music and Anya was reading. All that discussion and dealing with that airline employee for nothing. They didn't care about each other one bit.

Erik had taken the window seat after Charles insisted he takes it and here they were, up in the sky on their way across the ocean

For an hour, they didn't talk. And when the discussion started, it barely stopped.

“How is Raven doing?” Erik asked conversationally because the silence was getting awkward.

“She's doing alright. She's just back from Brazil where she exhibited her work.” Charles replied.

“What work is she doing?” Erik wondered.

“She's painting. And she's also acting. She moved to New York for that years before me.”

“She must've been happy to see you move now.” Erik commented.

“She is. She missed Victoria.” Charles said, not telling Erik about how he used to wonder if Raven would run into Erik one day.

“So did I.” Erik confessed.

“What got into us?” Charles sighed. “They are human beings. Our daughters. And we traded them like objects. That was so incredibly selfish.” Charles exclaimed with a pained expression on his face.

“Would you rather have kept them both together, going over the ocean one way and then back, being miserable and us being miserable as well?” Erik asked him with a raised eyebrow like the answer really interested him.

Charles gave another sigh, really looking at Erik this time and their eyes met. “Were you really miserable?”

“Back then? No, I wasn't. I really wasn't.” Erik replied, breaking eye contact.

Charles decided to change subject. He could still somewhat read Erik's face and didn't want to push it. “I've been wondering… now that we’re both going to care for them… do you want me to cover Anya’s school tuition?” He asked rather awkwardly. At least, all those years had taught him not to assume and not to throw his money around. His younger self wouldn't even have asked and would've paid for the school and cause a diplomatic incident.

“What makes you think I can't provide for Anya?” Erik asked back.

“It's just… it's very expensive. I didn't think you'd make that kind of money as an architect.” Charles gave a small shrug.

“It's the money I saved from Stark Industries. I kept it all in an account for her.” Erik answered. “She needs a good school.”

“I don't mind paying for it so that you can save your money.” Charles offered again.

“I’ve got it. Let it go, Charles.” Erik said, his voice tight.

Charles gave a small sigh but didn't push the matter. 14 years hadn't given Erik a lot more patience, that was for sure. Silence was heavy between them for a few minutes, then Erik started talking again.

“Thank you for inviting us.”

“Of course. They're going to have fun together. Anya said she’s never been to Paris.”

Erik nodded. ”No, she hasn’t. Has Victoria visited Paris?”

“Only once, but it was really brief. I had a talk there.” Charles explained. “They have the best guides to show them around.” He added with a little smile, almost shy. Paris was where Charles and Erik had spent their honeymoon. They’d both wanted to go somewhere nice but not sit for hours and hours on a plane for that. Paris had been the perfect choice, and they’d loved every second of it. It was the most romantic city in the world, after all.

“Yes, finally all that knowledge will be useful.” Erik agreed.

“Well, I’ll be a good guide. I don’t know what you’ll be. I clearly remember you not wanting to do the top attractions.” Charles grinned, using a tone that dangerously resembled a teasing one.

Erik snorted. “I’ll admit the Eiffel Tower is a miracle of architecture. But this silly bridge with the lockers, that’s not a top attraction, Charles. That’s a waste of time.”

“It’s not!” Charles protested again, as he had all those years ago. “You just wanted to walk on the streets and do nothing.” he countered.

“The architecture alone is worth doing that. But we never would have found that bakery if we hadn’t walked around.” Erik argued.

Charles was protesting, but walking in the streets of Paris and along the Seine was one of the things he’d loved the most during the trip; that, and spending hours locked in their hotel rooms, catching a glimpse of the Eiffel Tower through the window when they occasionally emerged from under the sheets.

“I’ll give you that.” Charles conceded with a smile. “We need to take the girls there. If it still exists.”

“I'm sure it does. Something so good can't just be out.”

If Charles wasn't more careful, he could almost believe that what was in Erik's gaze was nostalgia. He got a few hours of sleep after that, and if he'd been able to see how Erik looked at him while he slept, he would've definitely seen nostalgia.

* * *

 

“I’m tired.” Anya complained in her actual American accented voice.

 “We all know that. It’s not a reason to sleep on me.” Victoria grumbled in response.

 They were all in the cab that was driving them to their hotel and Anya had her head on Victoria’s shoulder since she was apparently too tired to sit straight. Or maybe she wanted to annoy her sister, no one could tell.

 “Ah! You gave yourself away there, Anya.” Charles said triumphantly.

 Both girls looked at him with a smirk. “But dad, we’ve stopped acting like that since the beginning of the flight.” Victoria said.

 “But maybe you guys were too focused on each other to notice.” Anya added mischievously.

 Charles looked away while Erik didn’t say anything.

 It was afternoon there in Paris as they arrived and the cab stopped in front of their hotel. The girls gaped as they took in the big Haussmann-style building, the well-kept gardens and the obvious luxury that was exuding from the place.

 As they stepped out of the car, an employee came towards them and took their luggage, taking them inside the grand hotel. Suddenly, Charles had a vision from the past. He saw himself and Erik standing in the very same place, walking in, hand in hand. This was the hotel of their honeymoon. Judging by the look on Erik’s face, he’d realised that too. How could Charles be so stupid and not remember these things? The answer was simple. He’d been busy and had booked the first hotel that provided a nice view of the Eiffel Tower and a piano for Victoria to practice.

 “This cannot be true, Charles.” Erik said and Charles realised they were about to fight about this, again. They had already fought about it when Charles had booked the hotel for their honeymoon. Erik had complained it was too ridiculously expensive and we don’t need a jacuzzi on the balcony or a private garden on the roof, Charles. But then surprisingly, Erik didn’t say anything else and simply followed the girls who were already long gone inside.

 Charles walked inside the beautifully lit lobby, looking around at the mix between modernity and history that seemed to work in the most harmonious way possible. There was someone playing soft harp along one wall for the sole purpose of entertaining guests in the lobby.  Charles walked to the reception and was greeted by a smiling man. After giving his name, someone asked Charles to follow them in a heavily French-accented voice. Charles and Erik walked behind that woman before realising the girls weren’t following. They turned around, seeing their daughters captivated by the inside fountain in the lobby.

 “Anya.” Erik called.

 “Victoria.” Charles called at the exact same time. Both men looked at each other and had a small smile. It was really a strange situation.

 Finally they were going up to the fourth floor and given the keys to their rooms, three in a row down the hallway.

 Erik opened the door and the girls rushed inside and shrieked.

 “Look at the view!”

 “Look at the piano!”

 But Charles was looking at Erik, wondering about his reaction to the room. There was a rather big living room,  tastefully decorated although its main attribute was the grand piano in the middle. A sofa and a flat screen TV on one side of the room, more chairs and a coffee table on the other side. And the view, as the girls had exclaimed, was phenomenal. The hotel was close to the Arc de Triomphe but what could really, clearly be seen was the Eiffel Tower. It looked surreal, like someone had glued a typical, postcard-like poster of Paris to the window.

 “You can have that one. It has the piano.” Charles offered.

 Erik raised an eyebrow and Charles wondered what he might have been thinking. What was he expecting?

 “That’s not ours?” Anya asked with a displeased pout. “But we want the view.”

 “I’m sure you’ll have the same view in your room, Mäuschen.” Erik replied, going out of the room again. “And you can always come here.”

 They went down the corridor, glancing at paintings of parisian life on the walls before getting to the second room which was Charles’ and the third room for the twins. As it turned out, they also had a breathtaking view which seemed to finally satisfy them. Anya didn’t feel so tired anymore.

 “Why did you do this, Charles? I am genuinely asking you. Please tell me because I’m confused.” Erik asked after they left the girls to get settled in their room.

 Charles sighed, turning his gaze to Erik. Erik did look confused, his eyes narrowed, his brow furrowed as if he was trying to figure out the hardest equation. “It was an honest mistake, I promise. I booked last minute as always and I was busy so I didn’t pay attention.”

 “It does look like you paid attention, and I don’t know what you want. If I didn’t know you had a girlfriend, I’d say you were planning something.”

 Charles looked surprised now. “I don’t have a girlfriend.”

 “Is it a ‘I don’t have a girlfriend’ like your ‘I didn’t see this was the hotel of our honeymoon’ ?” Erik asked with a frown. “Police captain, pretty cute.”

 “You’re talking about Moira.” Charles realised. “We’ve gone out a few times. Nothing official.”

 “Sure, that’s why you introduced her to Victoria - to Anya.” Erik corrected himself, the twin swapping still somewhat confusing.  

Charles stopped in front of his room, looking at Erik without any trace of confusion this time. He even looked slightly smug. “Are you jealous?” he asked.

“Of course not.” Erik replied dryly before turning away to go to his own room. “Good night, Charles.”

 He was totally jealous, Charles realised. It made him smile as he closed the door of his room and sighed.  But he remembered what Raven had told him; don't get into anything that could lead to another broken heart.

* * *

 

The next morning, the four of them met for breakfast in Erik's room. The girls had woken up over-excited and had hurried to Charles's room first and then to Erik's to wake them up and get started on the day. Charles had groaned but Erik was already up.

 “How did you all sleep?” Charles asked, looking around at his family. There was also a big polished wooden dining table that Charles had missed the night before when visiting the room. It was perfect for breakfast.

“Alright.” Erik replied.

 “Anya snores.” Victoria complained with a roll of her eyes.

 “I don’t.” Anya protested as she bit into yet another croissant. It had to be her third by now. “We have i’all wong in ‘merica, _this_ is a croissant.” she added with her mouth full.

 “Anya, manners.” Erik told her.

 Charles chuckled. “I knew you’d like it. Erik is acting all dad-like but he was the same when he tried them.” he glanced at Erik, a teasing glint in his eyes.

 “You came here together?” Victoria asked curiously.

 “We did. It was a long time ago and I hadn’t had a real croissant ever before.” Erik said as if to defend himself.

 Anya and Victoria shared a look and Charles was intrigued. Ah, if only he could read minds.

 “Can we go to the Louvres today?” Anya asked once she'd finished her croissant and orange juice. “Please?”

 “Erik needs clothes but then we can surely do that. I know where to go so it won't take too long.” Charles replied.

 “And where are we going?” Erik asked, using a tone that said ‘I should be the one to decide about what I want to do’. Charles knew that tone very well.

 “To the Galeries Lafayette.” Charles declared.

* * *

 

Charles managed to keep the whole family together as they made their way to the big department store, but he sometimes had to wait as Anya and Victoria were taking pictures and stopping on the pavement to do so. They never thought to warn before doing that, not seeming to understand the danger of getting lost in this sea of people. It was good to see Victoria acting a little carefree for once, though. Charles always found she was a bit too serious and needed to have fun.  Anya was exactly what she needed.

 They navigated through the alleys and different departments of the store for a while before finding the men section. The girls were amazed by the whole decoration as they went up the escalator.

 “I don't need much, we’re staying a week, right?” Erik said as if he knew Charles would insist he take the whole store. He did know that, actually.

 “Yes, we are. But it can't hurt to have a little extra for safety.” Charles countered.

 “I have extra at home.” Erik reminded, efficiently picking up clothes as he walked through several alleys. Charles remembered Erik never liked to linger and look but he just grabbed what he always did, blacks and greys.

 “You should try that on, dad.” Anya said, holding a pair of beige jeans and a brown and cream striped shirt that Charles had been looking at a minute earlier. If he'd suggested it to Erik, it would've sounded weird but the girls must have picked up on that and tried themselves.

 “I don't think so.” Erik shook his head. “It's not my style.”

 “Come on. Try it.” Victoria insisted.

 Charles shot the twins a strange look but also added his own voice. “You should. It would suit you.” He agreed.

 Erik gave in and took the outfit to a fitting room. He made a quick work of changing out of the only clothes he’d brought and into those new ones while Charles and the twins waited outside. Then they heard him grunt and pull the curtain.

 “I look like a clown.” Erik complained. “All of you… I’m never listening to your advice again.”

 “You look great, Erik.” Charles said as the girls were giggling.

 “I don't know about that.” Anya kept laughing with Victoria, saying Erik looked like an angry bee now.

 Charles chuckled but shook his head. “I think it suits you.”

 The girls didn't really like the outfit and neither did Erik but he still ended up getting it.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Interesting thing(s) to happen soon_ish ;)


	13. A concert and a kiss

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Heeeeeere we go!

Touching lips. Shared breath. Hearts racing. It was how the situation could best be summarised. Charles and Erik were pressed up against Erik’s door, kissing as if it was their last day on earth. Neither of them could really believe or realise it was happening, but they both badly wanted it.

**16 hours earlier**

Erik hosted breakfast in his room again like he had the day before. He was wearing one of his new outfits -not the clown/bee one- and was talking about a painting from the Louvres with Victoria. They had spent the rest of their day at the museum, and planned to go back for a second visit if they had any time left on their trip. It was just impossible to see everything in one visit. They had come back to the hotel then and had a nice dinner before everyone crashed to bed, exhausted. Erik wasn't really mad about the choice of hotel anymore. He enjoyed his room, and the piano sounded delightful when he tried it out; but everywhere seemed to hold memories of his past stay there.

As he’d walked into his bedroom, Erik had seen it. The memory, as clear as day. Charles was lying in bed, his hair tousled, his eyes closed. The white sheets were wrinkled, a testament of their night activities and only a corner of that sheet was covering Charles's naked body. Erik entered the room with the breakfast tray that had just been delivered and kissed Charles awake. They spent a good amount of time sharing space as if the bed was only big enough for one, sharing food as if they were starving and sharing kisses as if they hadn't seen each other for six months.

Erik shook his head again because even now, at the breakfast table, he was thinking about it.

They spent their morning on the Champs Elysées and surroundings, and after lunch walked around until Charles pointed at a bridge.

“Where are all the locks?” He said, looking confused.

“What locks?” Anya asked.

“There were locks here. I'm sure it was here. Couples came here and put a lock around the bridge that symbolised their love and they threw away the key. It was such a romantic bridge.” Charles said sadly. “Locks covered the whole thing.”

“Did you have one dad? Charles and Erik 4ever.” Victoria teased with a laugh.

Erik had a small smile since yes, he remembered Charles insisting that they put their own lock there. It was stupid, if you asked Erik, but Charles had been all excited and cute, so Erik had let him.

“Of course we had one.” Charles replied, as if it was a personal offense to think he would've walked by the bridge and not put his own lock.

“It makes sense that they took them off.” Victoria reasoned. “All those locks must've been heavy and they would've compromised the structural integrity of the bridge.”

“That's exactly what I think.” Erik said with a proud edge to his voice, realising Victoria was thinking just like him.

 “But it’s romantic.” Charles argued.

 “There’s nothing romantic about people falling into the river because the bridge fell down.” Victoria replied with a shake of her head, which made Erik laugh. He hadn’t in a while, and it was nice. Then Charles joined him, then both of the girls until the whole family was shaking with giggles.

 “I suppose it’s a good thing then.” Charles conceded, still chuckling as they crossed the bridge and kept wandering around.

 But they weren’t really wandering around; Erik had a not so clear memory of the streets and he was trying to lead them to that bakery. The one that was to die for. They’d visited it almost once a day on their honeymoon.  Merveilleux, it was called, if Erik remembered correctly. On top of having delicious brioche and bread, their signature sweet was something that was all meringue and whipped cream covered in chocolate shavings. It was absolutely sinful.

 At last, the bakery came into sight. Erik had a small smile playing on his lips as he looked at it and so did Charles. Then they smiled at each other.

 “That’s the one, isn’t it?” Charles said, rather rhetorically since they both knew it was.

 Erik still nodded in response, walking into the shop.

 “Oh my god, look at that.” Anya exclaimed, looking at the display of pastries. She was almost drooling. The bakery was completely open, making it so that one could watch the bakers work their magic on the Merveilleux as they waited in line. “I’m getting coffee flavour.” She decided after only 10 seconds.”

 “I want cherry.” Victoria also declared.

 Erik glanced at Charles. “What do you want? I’m guessing cherry?”

 Charles smiled at Erik. “Cherry sounds amazing.”

 Erik gave their order in French, and his credit card to pay. He smirked, seeing Charles’s pout. Erik knew Charles didn’t want him to pay, so he’d have to fight to pay for at least some of the things they did, as he used to do before they got married.

 The family went to sit at a table outside with their pastries and Anya took a picture of hers. Erik connected to public wifi as the girls attacked her pastry and made all sorts of pleased noises. He had to check if he had any urgent messages from Emma about his current projects or any message from anyone. And there was an email, as his inbox indicated, from a man Erik had worked with at Stark Industries. It was a French guy who had many connections and Erik had hoped he could get him two more tickets to the piano show as it was sold out.

 They’d had that issue before getting on the plane in New York. While Charles and Victoria went to the concert, what would Erik and Anya do? It was clear that Erik would enjoy the concert as much as Victoria but when Charles had checked, it was sold out. It was like a Beyoncé concert for classical music enthusiasts. Charles had offered that Erik went with Victoria instead of him, but Erik had said no. Instead, he’d reached out to a few people and got a positive answer now.

 “What’s got you smiling like this?” Charles asked, pulling Erik out of his thoughts.

 “I just found out we are all going to the concert.” Erik replied, and that was enough to make the girls look up.

 “What do you mean?” Anya asked.

 “I managed to get us both tickets for it. It’s last minute but we can all go. If that’s fine with you two.” Erik looked at Charles, waiting for approval since it now occurred to him that maybe Charles had been happy at the prospect of going alone with Victoria. 

But Charles smiled some more and nodded. “That’s wonderful news.”

 Erik was relieved then and replied to the email with ‘thank you’.

* * *

 

After getting more pastries to go and going to Notre Dame, Anya and Victoria decided they were tired and wanted to return to the hotel to rest before the concert. The family took a cab back, and retreated in their own rooms.

 But the girls didn’t nap. They spent their time plotting some more.

 “What do you think they’re doing right now?” Anya asked, kicking off her shoes and lying down on her big bed. Their room was the same as Charles’s, except they had two beds instead of one. They still tiptoed around it as if they were afraid to break something, as if they were living in someone else’s home. It was the case, in a way.

 Victoria untied the laces of her sneakers, putting them next to the bed before she did the same thing as Anya, resting her head on one of the pillows. “Probably the same as us.” She shrugged.

 “I don’t know what I’m going to wear for the concert. But I’m too tired to get up.” Anya complained.

 “Nothing new then.” Victoria remarked. “Have you seen how they look at each other?”

 “Who?” Anya asked and Victoria sent her a look. “Ah, right. Yes, love is all around us. I mean it’s obvious.”

 “Yes, it’s obvious. Erik could’ve decided to take you back to Seattle instead of coming, since he figured out who you were. But he didn’t say anything and came with us. He wants to spend time with dad.” Victoria added.

 They were silent for a while and both twins dozed off until there was a knock on the door. Anya stood up to open the door as she yawned and Charles walked in.

 “Who wants to go shopping?” Charles asked, making Victoria groan.

 “Oh I want to go shopping.” Anya immediately said, looking excited at the prospect. She wasn't sleepy anymore.

 “Thought you were too tired to get up.” Victoria snorted and Anya ignored the comment.

 “Sweetheart, you can go to Erik’s room and see if you want to do something together until we’re back.” Charles offered and Victoria nodded.

 As Charles and Anya left together, Victoria made her way to Erik’s room and sat down, listening to music while he typed on his computer. Since it was too tempting to sit there and look at the piano, Victoria eventually moved towards it and sat down. “What should I play?” she wondered. She knew some pieces by heart but others were exclusively in her book that was at home.

 “Anything you want. Play your favourite.” Erik replied, setting his computer aside to listen. It was still quite amazing that his daughter was there, and that she was so good at something he loved.

 That was how they spent their time while Charles and Anya were away. Victoria felt she had only been playing for five minutes when the door of the room opened and Charles and Anya walked in. They both carried big shopping bags and were grinning from ear to ear. It gave Victoria a headache just looking at them.

 “You two look like you’ve had some fun.” Erik commented.

 “Oh yes that was great. We got another suitcase to put all our new stuff in too.” Anya declared, putting her bags down. “You guys almost ready to go?”

 Victoria and Erik looked at each other. Oops. “No. I thought we had time.” Victoria replied.

 “Well good then. Because we got you clothes for tonight.” Anya grinned, taking out two identical dresses from her bag. They were white dresses with flowers and birds on them that were mainly green, red and yellow.

 “Do I really have to wear a dress?” Victoria sighed.

 “Oh, come on. We can play the twin card on people, it will be fun.” Anya continued, convincing Victoria.

 Meanwhile, Charles took a black suit jacket from his bag and held it in front of him, smiling at Erik. Erik had to take in a steadying breath because that smile made his heart do something funny. “I picked this for you for tonight.”

 “Thank you.” Erik replied.

 Charles raised his eyebrows, seeming surprised. “No arguing?”

 Erik chuckled. “Are you going to take it back to the store if I complain?” he asked and Charles shook his head. “So no arguing.”

 Charles didn't complain, but did send Erik a strange look.

 They didn’t have long to get ready after that so they all hurried, getting dressed in their brand new clothes for the night. Anya braided hers and Victoria’s hair so they would look almost identical. It was a fun thing to do. The four of them met again and took a cab to the venue. Victoria could barely sit still, which was a change from her usual behaviour.

“I’ve never seen him live.” Erik said as the cab stopped and they all went out.

“I’ve watched a lot of videos. But it’s never the same.” Victoria replied.

* * *

 

Victoria and Erik didn’t say another word as soon as they walked into the room and found their seats. They both got chills as Grigory Sokolov walked on stage and started playing. It was powerful, magical and hypnotising. The man’s hands moved so quickly over the piano it was hard to follow, and the sound coming out of it was clear and beautiful. Erik and Victoria didn’t really blink during the whole ninety minute of it. During the interlude, Erik registered Charles talking to his neighbour, making friends with yet another person. _Oh you spent a year in Birmingham? That’s wonderful. Your son is singing in a band? That’s fascinating. My sister is painting_. It was amazing the ability he had to make conversation so easily.

When they got back to the hotel, Erik still had his head full of music. It was a wonderful feeling. Charles was laughing at something Anya said and Erik was suddenly hit with a feeling of family. That’s what it was. Warm, fuzzy, happy. Their family was complete now. That’s how it was always supposed to be. It was even more confirmed when Anya and Victoria both cheerily said “Night, dads,” before going to their room.

 Erik stopped in front of his room and sighed a contented sigh. “I had a really good night.”

 “So did I. I knew you would like it. When I have to think of gifts for Victoria, I think of what you would like, since she’s so much like you.” Charles confessed.

 Erik raised an eyebrow but smiled. An actual smile, this time. “That is… sweet. I’ve found a lot of you in Anya as well.”

 “And they get along.” Charles pointed out.

 “More or less, yes.”

 “Why can’t we?” Charles asked the question Erik feared he would ask.

 Erik sighed. “We’re doing a decent job at it right now.” He looked into Charles’s blue eyes, realising how close they had got. A glance at Charles’s lips and his mind was made. No, actually, nothing came from the mind at this very moment, it all came from the heart. The way he leaned in to press his lips against Charles’s was entirely from his heart.

Erik felt Charles kissing back, their tongues meeting and exploring as if they knew how to kiss but had somehow forgotten over the years. Erik went when Charles pushed him to completely lean against the door and his hand came up to the side of Charles’s neck, thumb stroking the skin.

For a few blissful moments, nothing existed besides them.

And then the bubble popped.

The decision to break the kiss was completely from the mind.

“That wasn’t my best idea.” Erik whispered, looking down as he frowned. He should’ve known better than to think he could fix this mess because they’d acted normal in each other’s presence for three days.

"It wasn’t.” Charles agreed, taking a step back with a sad look on his face. “Good night, Erik.”

 “Good night, Charles.” Erik watched as Charles walked back to his room.

 


	14. 15 years

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! Here we go again, getting closer to the end. (Not there yet but soon-ish)
> 
> The end scene was inspired by a post I saw on tumblr that I found really good. I'm going to try and post a link to it.

**Chapter 14**

As soon as he'd walked into his room and closed the door, Charles leaned his forehead against it and sighed. Then a smile appeared on his face, which quickly turned into a grimace. He didn't know if he should be happy about it or not. Was it a good thing or the worst that could've happened? He knew how he felt about Erik's lips but was it right? Was it going to bring anything good? He got out his phone and called Raven. Even as a 40+ year old man, his sister was still his go-to person when he needed advice. And he'd also promised her to call.  
  
“Hey oldie, how's it going?” Raven asked as she answered.  
  
“Terrible.” Charles replied, eventually going to sit down on his bed.  
  
“What happened? You were supposed to call me!” Raven exclaimed disapprovingly.  
  
“I am!” Charles defended in the same tone. “...We kissed.”  
  
“I knew you couldn't resist him. What's wrong with you?  
  
“Maybe nothing's wrong with me.” Charles said tentatively.  
  
“No.” Raven firmly said.  
  
“But-” Charles started to protest, only to be cut off again.  
  
“No.”  
  
“I-”  
  
“No.” She said again.  
  
Charles sighed and stopped arguing… but not for long.  
  
“We've both grown up. It's… it's nice.” He admitted.  
  
“He’s not going to change, Charles. You've taken so long to get over him, don't let him ruin that work. Or I'm going to have to pick you up and listen to all your whining. I don't want to do that and Victoria doesn't want to do that either. Now she's old enough to realise it is, in fact, whining.”  
  
“I don't know,” Charles let out another sigh, feeling conflict deep in his heart. But that was the problem, he couldn't let his feelings rule him, as he always did. He would end up getting hurt again. Of course it wasn't a good idea, Raven was always right. Well, most of the time. “Fine.”  
  
“Promise you'll call me again if you feel you want to do something again. And I'll knock some sense into you.” Raven ordered.  
  
“I will.” Charles promised.  
  
“Now go to bed, it's late there.” Raven told him. “And in your own bed.” She added.  
  
“Yes, yes. Good night,” Charles said, waiting until she said it back to hang up. He just had to keep it together for four more days. Then he wouldn't have to see Erik again for some time.

* * *

  
  
The next day started again in Erik's room and neither Charles nor Erik said anything about what happened the night before. It almost could've been like nothing had happened if Charles hadn't caught Erik looking at him for longer than necessary. It could be considered a stare at this point. Why was he doing this when Charles was doing his best to stay away? The best he could do was pay attention to what was being said and focus on the experience with the girls. They seemed to be having a blast with their first -and probably only- family trip, even if they argued a lot; what with stealing each other’s stuff and teasing each other. Right now, Anya and Victoria were working together to convince their fathers that going up the Eiffel Tower was the one thing to do.

“Seeing it is great.” Anya started. “But going up there is better.”

“It’s not because you’ve already done it that we can’t do it.” Victoria added.

“No one ever said no to that. You know you’re arguing with yourself.” Erik pointed out before Charles could open his mouth to say the same thing.

“I don’t know. You’re not talking this morning so we thought you wouldn’t want to go out.” Anya said with a shrug.

“We can go alone if you… want some time.” Victoria offered, her eyes mischievous.

“You’re not going anywhere alone.” Charles quickly shook his head. Was the awkwardness between him and Erik really so clear? “Let’s do it at sunset. It will be even better. And right now we can go shopping for souvenirs.” He suggested.

“And see the Sacré Coeur basilica.” Erik said as if anyone would forget since it was about the fifth time he mentioned it. He was worse than the twins sometimes.

“We know.” Anya groaned with a sigh.

Souvenir shopping was harder than it looked. Charles just walked into the first store he saw and started picking things: this for Raven, this for his colleague Jean. It frustrated Erik who pulled him out of the shop again and insisted to browse different souvenirs shops before going back and buying the best possible things. Erik had got his way and Charles was sighing because the picture frame he’d found was unique and he was sure he couldn’t find the shop ever again. As it turned out, the frame was far from unique, and they saw it in three more shops. All the while, Erik sported a self-satisfied little grin. They bought two frames and asked someone to take a picture of the four of them at the Sacré Coeur to put in it later. Erik only wanted to buy one frame, but Charles insisted to get two so they could each have one.

They also asked a tourist to take another picture of them on top of the Eiffel Tower -Erik used his perfect French for that and Charles would deny having his cheeks slightly flushed if asked. There was a substantial waiting time before going up but it was all worth it once they stood on the second level of the iconic monument.

“We’re so high.” Anya exclaimed.

“It’s only 324 meters high.” Victoria commented. “And we’re not even on top of it.”

“Oh yeah? How about I throw you from there and see if it’s ‘just’ 324 meters high.” Anya replied.

“I’d like to see you try.” Victoria rolled her eyes.

Anya pretended to push Victoria and that’s when Erik stepped in. “Alright you two, stop it. It is not a place to play around. Act responsible when in a situation of potential danger.”

The twins nodded and walked around the platform, smiling and taking pictures. After their family picture, Charles wandered around, remembering their first time here. Memories didn’t want to give him a break. He could see Erik and himself standing on the exact same platform, looking at the exact same view and writing notes on a piece of paper. He remembered Erik trying to cheat and look at his but Charles had had it well-protected. Those papers. It had been a romantic thing to do at the time. Write where they thought they would be in 15 years and with a plan to come back to read them when it was time. It was Erik’s idea, and Charles had readily agreed.

Without him realising it, Charles’s legs took him back to that pillar where he’d seen Erik hide his paper. They weren’t meant to know where the other’s paper was but he’d cheated. What mattered was that he hadn’t done anything with that information… until now. Charles tried a few of the big screws, remembering that somehow, somewhere, something was loose enough to allow Erik to hide his paper. Charles wasn't really sure because he had tried to be discreet at the time. He couldn’t find anything now. He didn’t even know why he was doing that. Whatever was written on that paper would be far from the reality they were in right now.

Just as he was about to find his senses again and stop, Charles found it. It was crammed, wrinkled and looking very old, but it was the one piece of paper. What did Erik think would be their future? Charles could know, if he opened the note. He was technically allowed, as it had been more than 15 years since they were there now. The reality was ‘We’re divorced with twins that we separated when they were one year old’ but Charles unfolded the piece of paper to look at the fantasy reality. He hadn't done all this for nothing.

_Where I see myself in 15 years by Erik L-X_

_I’ll have my own company and I’ll design the next great skyscraper of the London skyline. Charles will finally be a professor and we’ll have a house that I designed. Maybe we’ll have children by then. Not maybe. Because I know I’ll still love him. I know you’re going to be reading this, Charles, so when you do, turn around and kiss me because 15 years won’t be enough for me to get tired of kissing. I hope we do have kids now, and that they make fun of me for writing something that cheesy. I certainly will do._

Charles sighed as he read the note, only now seeming to realise how bad of an idea this really was. Erik was right on one thing about his future, they had kids. But not like past Erik imagined it. Charles took a deep breath, trying to will away the tears in his eyes. Past Erik was more of a romantic than Charles ever would’ve thought, with these last sentences.

“What are you doing?” Erik asked from behind Charles, making him jump and drop the note. Only a guilty man would be so surprised by someone standing behind him.

“Nothing.” Charles quickly replied, bending down to pick up the paper but Erik was quicker than him.

The look on Erik’s face when he straightened up and realised the paper was his was not to be missed. Confusion, then surprise, then something else. His eyebrows raised high, he seemed to take a few seconds to read through it again. “So you looked at where I hid mine?” was the first thing he said. “I trusted you.”

Charles laughed nervously. “I did, sorry.”

“You know what that means.” Erik started, sending Charles a pointed look.

“I do?” Charles was about as clueless as a baby.

“You have to show me yours now.”

“Oh really, there’s no need. It was a silly thing.” Charles protested.

“You opened mine, it’s only fair.” Erik argued for his case. It was a valid point. It was only fair. But why did Erik want to do this to himself?

With a quiet groan, Charles went on the other side of the platform to his hiding place, right behind the emergency exit sign and took his paper. It was surprisingly -and annoyingly, in Charles’s opinion- still here. Erik took the paper from Charles and read it.

_Made by Charles on our honeymoon_

_In 15 years I want Erik and I to have a big family. A good married life with a house full of kids running around. I know I’ll still be in love with me because let’s be honest, I always was and will be. We may have a cat. Oh and I’ll have a good job, as a professor. Erik could design our house and give me a big library. We could teach our kids a lot of things. And in the evening, we’ll meet by the fire and play chess. What do you think, love? How right am I? I hope you wrote we still love each other or else I’m going to kick you where it hurts._

Erik chuckled as he read the end but he was just as misty-eyed as Charles was. “You could be right.”

Charles raised an eyebrow. “What do you mean?”

“We could still teach our kids a lot of things and play chess in the evening.” Erik clarified.

“While we’re here, probably. But it wasn’t what I meant on the paper.” Charles replied. It was easier to say this than to really understand what Erik meant by that, what the implications were.

“It’s been more than fifteen years now. I can’t believe it stayed there the whole time.”

Charles shrugged. “Maybe someone wanted us to see them again.” They were thankfully dropping the subject.

“I’d like to thank them.” Erik declared.

“Why?” Charles asked in genuine curiosity. There was nothing good in heartache and crushed dreams and love. It just showed the hope they had, and what really went down.

“Because I can see one thing. You put family first. This was what I was most mad at you for, back when we…” Erik trailed off, and they both knew what he was referring to. When they split up and decided on something stupid.

“It doesn’t matter now, does it?” Charles shook his head.

“It could matter. Aren’t you going to do what it says?” Erik asked, his gaze on the paper in Charles’s hand. Apparently, they hadn’t dropped the subject. Charles also looked down to see what Erik was talking about and his heart skipped a beat. Erik wanted to kiss him. ‘ _I know you’re going to be reading this, Charles, so when you do, turn around and kiss me because 15 years won’t be enough for me to get tired of kissing_.’ That was what he was referring to. Charles looked up and their eyes met. Lost in each other, grey searched blue, blue embraced grey and neither of them had any idea how long they spent standing there, unmoving. In the end, Charles shook his head once more.

“I’m not going to kiss you, if that’s what you mean. You said last night it wasn’t a good idea, and it isn’t.” Charles said, his voice stronger than he felt. “We can’t let a few good memories fool us back into the same pattern.”

Erik opened his mouth, and closed it again, like a fish out of water. He was saved from answering by the twins coming towards them. At that moment, Charles resented them for not letting Erik reply, for not letting Erik prove him wrong with his impeccable logic and/or desirable lips.

“Why are you standing there?” Victoria asked.

“We’re not up here for nothing. Enjoy the sunset.” Anya continued.

“I feel tired.” Charles said, holding a hand to his forehead. He put the paper in his pocket with his other hand and looked at the twins. “I’m going back to the hotel, but you can stay if you want.”

“It’s fine. We’ve seen enough and we’re hungry.” Anya replied. “Dad?” she looked at Erik.

“Whatever you want, Mäuschen.” Erik was still looking at Charles, who purposefully avoided his eyes.

“Let’s go then.” Anya decided, leading them back down.

This trip was a roller-coaster of emotions and now Charles was on the down side. Fatigue, dark mood and old wounds that reopened didn’t make him the best companion as the family went back to the hotel. Going up to their floor was quiet, and the girls knew there was something going on.

The girls left for their own room as they discussed what they were going to eat and how much since they were hungry enough to eat an elephant. Charles was doing the same when Erik caught his wrist. Charles's heartbeat immediately skyrocketed and he swallowed, gaze flicking to Erik. The grip was warm and firm, fingertips right on his pulse point. There was no way Erik didn't know what he was doing to Charles.

But then he let it go.

“Sorry. I meant to say goodbye.” Erik explained, his voice not as assured as Charles was used to.

“See you later.” Charles gave a small nod and walked away before he could do something he'd regret.

Once in his room, Charles let himself slip down on the floor and closed his eyes. His skin was still tingly where Erik had touched it, and he wanted to feel more of that. On his mouth, on his whole body. He didn't only want the skin to feel tingly, he wanted it hot and flushed, with Erik's mouth over it.

He just had to get himself together.

Raven. He'd promised to call her. He needed her. He was just one step away from falling into Erik's arms. This was a situation for her.

Scrambling to get his phone, Charles realised his hands were shaking. Not enough to be unable to hold his phone, but enough to be distracting. He went into recent calls and blindly tapped on Raven’s number.

Pick up. Pick up. Pick up, Charles kept thinking.

It didn't ring for long, and soon Charles heard the familiar click of the call being picked up. He started talking before she could get a word in.

“Raven, I’m calling you now. This is my last strand. I’m calling you instead of going to Erik’s room and telling him how badly I want him. Tell me again why it's a bad idea. Aren’t you proud of me, even a little?” Charles blurted out as soon as he heard the call being accepted.

The voice that came on the other side of the line wasn’t Raven’s. “… it’s Erik.”


	15. All of Me

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Guys! Hi!  
> I'm so sorry for being out for so long, I'm in the middle of a stupid job search that's sucking away all my time and creativity *insert sad noises*  
> anyway! Thank you for sticking with me :*  
> There's only one or two chapters left now, so enjoy!

**Chapter 15**

 

Erik had almost done it. Kissing Charles again, without stopping this time. He could see Charles wasn't against it, deep inside. The signs couldn't be mistaken. But what would happen next?  
Erik hated feeling like this. It was exactly why he'd avoided thinking about Charles all this time and convinced himself he didn't have feelings for the man anymore. They made him stupid and soft. But they had also made him happy, some time ago.

Erik was still debating on what to do when he received a call from Charles. Erik raised an eyebrow. He was in the next room and couldn't be bothered to come and talk to Erik himself?

Nevertheless, Erik picked up the call and was immediately attacked by a short speech. But what a speech. It made his heart jump. He was being mistaken for Raven. But more importantly, Charles wanted him as badly as he wanted Charles. Erik's mind protested at that, reminding him it wasn't just a question of wanting Charles in his bed. Erik wanted him in his life. It hadn't taken him long to realise it once he'd seen Charles again.

“... it’s Erik.” He answered once Charles was done, because he couldn't make him believe it was Raven. He didn't have the voice for it.

There was a gasp, and then nothing. It drove Erik crazy. What was going on?

In an impulse, Erik threw his phone on the sofa and ran out of his room. He needed to find Charles.

Slamming the door to his room, Erik started hurrying to Charles's room when- Bam! He ran into someone and groaned, rubbing his forehead.

“Erik?” The voice came from the man he'd run into, who was also rubbing his arm. It came from Charles.

Erik looked up and his eyes met Charles's. He expected Charles to talk, to reason, to tell him he didn't mean what he’d said, he expected…. He didn't know what he expected, but it was certainly not to be grabbed by the shirt, thrown against the wall and kissed within an inch of his life.

There was a groan, followed by more of them as Charles kissed Erik. They were in the middle of the corridor in a hotel, kissing carelessly as if they were 25 again, but it didn’t matter. Erik wrapped his tongue around Charles's and his arms around Charles's back, bringing them as close as possible. The kiss was far from perfect; it was too frantic, too much teeth and a lot of panting, but it meant so much. It meant reunion, a new beginning, a second chance.

Charles slid one of his legs between Erik's and pressed even closer, their bodies slotting together like a puzzle. Erik let out a breathless moan that was immediately swallowed by Charles's mouth, kept between them like a secret the world didn't deserve.

When it became evident to both of them that oxygen was more than necessary, they parted and stood there for a moment, Charles's forehead leaning against Erik's, eyes closed.

“I don't want to just kiss you on the lips. Let's go to your room.” Charles suggested, or rather ordered.

“We have all night.” Erik tried to calm him, but it didn't work. He was just as overwhelmed as Charles was.

“Do you want to just stand there? You should remember I have no problem blowing you in public.” Charles replied, which made Erik swallow and pull Charles to his room. “Thought so.” Charles commented smugly. He closed the door behind them, on their bubble, shielding them from the outside world.

* * *

 

 

In the morning, Victoria woke up first and looked at the time. It was 9:30. She sat up with a frown. That was way later than they usually got up on the trip. It was true for her, but also for her dads. If they weren't ready, Erik and Charles would usually come and get the girls. Victoria sighed, intrigued and rubbed her eyes.

“Wake up.” She said, already pushing back her sheets to get up. “Anya, wake up. It's so late.”

“No it's not.” Anya grumbled, head still buried in the pillow.

“It's 9:30. I think something is up.” Victoria said seriously.

Anya groaned and rubbed her eyes in the same way Victoria had just done. “You know I hate you.”

“You can hate me later, get up.” Victoria ordered again, grabbing her outfit for the day and going to change while Anya lazily got herself out of bed.

When Anya was up and dressed -which took a long time since she had to straighten her hair- they could finally go. Charles's room was the closest one and they knocked on the door. They waited, and waited. But no response.

“This is weird. Did they leave without us?” Anya asked, still sleepy.

“No they couldn't have.” Victoria shook her head, making her way to Erik's room and knocking on the door. Again, they waited, but nothing happened for a long time.

Then the door opened and Erik appeared, wearing pants that he'd obviously hastily put on and a white shirt that was wrinkled and not even buttoned. What was most surprising though, were the many red marks on his neck and chest and the smile on his face.

“Dad! What did you do?” Anya exclaimed, looking at the picture of depravity that was her father.

“Nothing illegal.” Erik replied with a chuckle.

Victoria hadn't known Erik for long, but she could see there was something different. It wasn't the obvious teeth marks on his neck. It wasn't his tousled hair and wrinkled clothes. The smile. It was the smile. The one from the picture. Victoria elbowed Anya, trying to be discreet in telling her they'd finally succeeded but Anya elbowed her back with a frown.

Victoria sighed and did it again.

“Girls. What time is it?” Erik asked.

“It's like 10 or something.” Anya said with a yawn.

“10?” Erik exclaimed, genuinely surprised.

“Yes. Are we going to do something or are you…. busy?” Victoria asked with a little smug smile.

“How about you give us-me… an hour and we meet here again?” Erik suggested. “I'm sure you can find something to do in the meantime. Order breakfast.”

Anya nodded. “Yes. Let's do that. Bye.” She turned around and left the room, followed by Victoria.

“Did you see what just happened?” Victoria asked in hushed tones as if Erik could still hear them now.

“Yes, we gained an hour to nap.” Anya replied.

Victoria hit her arm. “Can you stop thinking about sleep for a moment?”

“It's important.” Anya defended.

“He had the smile. And well I think dad’s in his room. I don't want to think about it in any more details,” Victoria paused to make a face,”...but it means what it means.”

* * *

 

Erik went back to his bedroom, glad that the thing was so huge that the bedroom was separated from some kind of living room. He wouldn't have wanted the girls to see Charles right now. He was a sight to behold, lying in Erik's bed.

“Who was it?” Charles asked, propped up on an elbow as he looked at Erik with a smile. It looked easy but both of them knew it wasn't going to be all fun and ponies after.

“Our daughters.” Erik replied. “I got us another hour.”

“Do you mean they saw you like this?” Charles exclaimed with wide eyes and a horrified look on his face.

“Yes. You did all of those.” Erik pointed at his own chest. “It's all your work. You wanted it to be seen.”

Charles grabbed his pillow and threw it at Erik's face who laughed. “Not by our daughters. They're 15.”

“Should've thought about that before attacking me.” Erik teased, bringing the pillow and himself back to bed. He leaned over to kiss Charles, slow and tender. “Good morning.”

“Good morning.” Charles grumbled, desperately trying to stay mad. It wasn't working.

“It is good.” Erik replied, moving his lips down Charles's jaw and neck. He placed kisses everywhere his mouth could reach, moving to suck on Charles's collarbone, chest and stomach. Charles's breath was becoming quicker and his cheeks redder.

“Erik…” he breathed, his eyes half-closed.

“Mmh.” Erik hummed in reply, not really wanting to detach his mouth from Charles's body to answer.

“The girls… what do they think?” Charles asked in a whisper.

Erik looked up. “Are you thinking about them right now? I need to do better then, because you sure weren't last night.”

Charles snorted. “But really…”

Erik let out a sigh and moved back up to lie next to Charles. “Are we going to enjoy our extra hour and have breakfast, or are we going to have the talk?” He asked, his head next to Charles's on the pillows.

Charles sighed sadly and sat up. “I was enjoying denial. I don't want to hear that we can't make it work yet. I was just wondering about them.”

Erik blinked a few times as he looked at Charles, a small frown on his face. “This is not the kind of conversation I'm talking about.”

“Then what is it?” Charles asked.

“For someone so brilliant, you can be really clueless.” Erik said with a small smile and a shake of his head. He sat up as well to better look at Charles. “Forget about the logistics for a moment… do you want to have anything to do with me... outside of our bed? Obviously, bed is a big yes.”

Charles hit Erik’s arm, laughing, but he quickly became serious again. “I only briefly stopped wanting this back when we split up, but I want it now. If the logistics don't matter. Do you?”

“I do. I've always been in love with you, even when I convinced myself that time was over.” Erik replied and Charles took his hand, lacing their fingers. There was silence for a moment as they looked at each other, basking into each other’s words and presence.

“I think, within a year I could quit my position at Columbia and join you.” Charles said then as he stared at their hands, surprising Erik. He shouldn't have been so surprised, seeing as he was going to make the same offer.

“You would resent me.” Erik argued. “Work is what lost us last time.”

“I wouldn't resent you.” Charles said but under Erik's insistent gaze, he sighed. “I would maybe a little.”

“Let's not make any decisions about moving right now. We don't even know if it's going to work.” Erik reasoned.

“Wow, I’m knocked off by so much faith.”

“You know I'm right, Charles. I want it to work too. But let's give it time and see in a few months where we stand...You're usually the one saying smart things like this.” Erik remarked.

Charles made a face that strangely resembled a pout. “I know. I guess I'm the impatient one this time. We all evolve and change. Look at us.”

“I am. And it's not bad.”

They began kissing again without knowing who started it this time. Charles brought his hand to Erik's hair; Erik's arm went around Charles's back to bring him close and they were happy like this, for the first time in a long time.

And then, a stomach growled, and again, they didn't know whose it was. Maybe both of them. They'd had a lot of activity in the last 12 hours.

“We should get breakfast.” Charles said after he reluctantly detached his lips from Erik's. It seemed like the hardest thing he could ever do.

Breakfast arrived soon after they ordered it and they spent their time talking about everything but their situation. The next knock on the door was the girls coming in while Erik was in the shower.

“Dad, what a surprise! We know everything.” Victoria attacked as soon as the twins walked in the room. At least Charles was fully dressed, which Erik hadn’t been the last time he’d opened the door.

“Let us deal with it, girls. It’s not simple.”

“Of course it’s simple.” Anya continued. “Dad moves to New York and Emma will follow along. Or not.”

Charles froze. It had been going way too well, he should’ve known something like this would happen. “Who will follow along?”

“Dad’s partner for his company. Did I not mention her before?” Anya asked with a slight frown.

Charles sighed and his shoulders visibly relaxed. Erik arrived behind him with a smirk on his face. “You’re jealous, that’s adorable.” he said.

Charles glared at him. “Don’t ruin this, Erik.”

“Come on, there’s so much more to see!” Victoria exclaimed, already out the door again.

And that was how they spent the rest of their time in Paris, as a family. It truly had a magical effect.


End file.
